It All Started
by dolphinherovamp5
Summary: Edward is a high-class piano teacher at the age of 16. What happens when a 13 year old girl with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes becomes one of his students? All Human/BxE Complete! Over 100,000 hits!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: New story! New story! Hope you'll love it. Couldn't wait any longer to show you this one. I've had a few friends already read this prologue and part of the first chapter. They loved it! I'll make a threat and then I'll provide you the first chapter as soon as possible. Also, this story is different in title name and chapter titles. If you read the prologue, you may get it. This story is called It All Started... There is a reason for the dots after the title. The first chapter is called ...With My Decision. Get it? Lol. Well, please read, review, and love this story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Disclaimer: NEVER WILL I OWN THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS!!!!!  
Threats: I want 5 reviews before you see the first chapter.**

**Summary: **_Edward is a high-class piano teacher at the age of 16. What happens when a 13 year old girl with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes becomes one of his students?_

* * *

**~Prologue~**

**BPOV**

It all started when I wanted to play the piano for my family.

My family consisted of my mother Renée, my father Charlie, my 16 year old sister Alice, and my 17 year old brother Emmett.

I've never met any of Alice and Emmett's friends because I was always with a friend or something when they went to my house.

It all started with my first lesson.

When Emmett said at dinner he had a friend who was a piano teacher, I asked Emmett if he could ask his friend to teach me.

Of course Emmett agreed to ask. Luckily, his friend said yes.

It all started with many things…

The decision, the first lesson, everything!

I'm glad that now I can be with my true love for as long as I live.

* * *

**Please say you loved this little prologue and you'll read this story!!!! Review and there will be a chapter available for you. How about a preview?**

**_Preview!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emmett grins. "You're not pregnant, are you?" He winks while teasing me.  
I blush and shake my head. "No. I want to play the piano."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ha ha. I gave you a short preview. Please love it and review it!!!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	2. Chapter 1: With My Decision

**Author's Note: Okay. So. Many people thought it was weird that Bella was 11 and Edward was 16. So, it has been offically changed. Bella is now 13. Okay. Also. Sorry about having you wait long. I had to go to my dad's, Internet was slow at times, etc. Now, I love that I got more than asked on reviews. You all are awesome. Lol. So, give more praise for this story and you'll be repayed. Sorry if you think she talks a little too formal. I love to talk formal sometimes, so yeah. I felt she should too. Ha ha. Well. Read, review, love it!!!!!  
Disclaimer: I do not own. If you thought I did, go get your brain checked. It hasn't been working lately apparently.  
Threats: Let's go with Bella's current age. 13 reviews!!!!!!!**

* * *

**~Chapter 1~  
...With My Decision**

**BPOV**

Hello. My name is Isabella Swan. Better known as Bella. I'm 13 years old and I've lived in Forks, Washington since I was 7. I lived in Phoenix, Arizona before we came to Forks.

Today is Monday. I just got picked up by mom since Alice and Emmett were going to Port Angeles with friends to see some movie.

As mom was driving, we listened to music. Calming classical music.

That's when I got the idea. I want to learn to play the piano so I can show my wonderful family!

I look at my mother and decide to tell her of my idea. "Hey mom. I want to play the piano. Is that okay with you?"

My mother glances at me and smiles a sugary sweet smile that you can only see on a kind mother. "That's sounds like a great idea Bella. You should tell you father before you get a piano teacher."

I nod and smile widely. "Okay. I can't wait."

We got home and went inside; I climbed the stairs to my bedroom and closed the door. I went to my stereo and started listening to my Debussy cd with Claire De Lune on it. It's so beautiful.

Later that night, Alice and Emmett get home to have dinner with us.

I jump up from my spot on the couch to welcome them back.

I run over to the door and wait for it to open. As soon as it's opened, I yell, "Welcome home Em! Welcome home Ali!" That's my nicknames for them.

As soon as they see me, they smile and pull me in for a hug.

"How are you Bellsie?" Emmett asks. Since I gave them nicknames, they gave me one.

I smile. "I'm great now. Hey. I've got something to announce at dinner."

Emmett grins widely. "Sweet. So, what's for dinner?"

Oh! Maybe I should tell you about my siblings since they are so important to me.

Emmett Swan. He's my big brother. He's 17 years old and is a junior at Forks High School. He's big and burly with curly black hair. He may seem menacing by appearance, but his personality makes him a big teddy bear. He's over-protective and I love him. He's the best big brother ever.

Alice Swan. My older sister. She's 15 years old and is a sophomore at Forks High School. She is pixie-sized compared to Emmett and has spiky jet-black hair. Ali loves to shop and dress people up. Preferably me, unfortunately. She's super hyperactive and is very loving. She always gets what she wants and is always right.

I think I forgot something…hmm…oh yeah! Emmett is dating Rosalie Hale and Alice is dating Jasper Whitlock. I've met Rosalie and Jasper, but I heard they're awesome.

Then there is Edward Cullen, one of their best friends. I hear about him everywhere! However, I've never seen him. I heard he's extremely gorgeous. I guess, if I'll ever meet him, he'd be what I suspect now. Tall, gorgeous, charming.

Well, enough with this chitchat. "We're having hamburgers." I reply to Emmett.

Emmett pumps his fists in the air and yells, "Oh yeah! Hamburgers!"

We all laugh at Emmett's enthusiasm, head to the dining room, and sit at the table.

In the middle of dinner, I decide to announce my decision. "Attention my family. I have an important announcement."

Emmett grins. "You're not pregnant, are you?" He winks while teasing me.

I blush and shake my head. "No. I want to play the piano."

Alice's eyes start to sparkle. "Oh my gosh Bellsie! That'd be awesome!"

Emmett, dad, and mom agreed with a nod. I swear I was glowing by then. "All I need is a teacher."

Emmett puts his fork down and raises his hand. "Edward is a piano teacher. A high-class one apparently. Want me to ask him?"

I nod. "That'd be great." Oh my goodness! I finally get to see Edward Cullen!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

I had just finished writing a new song that I'd been working on for two weeks when my cell phone rang.

I flip it open without checking the caller i.d. "Hello?"

"Hey Eddie. It's Emmett." Emmett's voice boomed from my phone.

"Grr…its Edward you goofball."

"Yeah. So, I know you're a piano teacher and all. Therefore, I was wondering if you could my sister's piano teacher. She wants to learn."

"Alice? Then why didn't she call?"

"No, no. Not Alice. My other sister, Bella."

"Oh. How old is she?"

"Thirteen."

"Okay. Sure. I'll teach her." I go into the kitchen and open the refrigerator.

"Great! When can she start?"

"How about next week?" I ask, grabbing myself a Coke and closing the refrigerator.

"Yeah. I'll drop her off at your house after school next Monday."

"Okay. Bye."

"Later."

I hang up, slip the cell phone into my back pocket, and head to my room to do my homework, hoping Bella isn't some Hannah Montana crazed brat.

* * *

**I hate Hannah Montana so much. I can not stand her. No offense to you all that like her. I just have this grudge on her for no reason at all. She irks me. Review!!!!!!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	3. Chapter 2: With The First Lesson

**Author's Note: You all are so loving. Reviewing and making awesome 'I hate Hannah Montana' comments. I'm in Heaven. Okay. Don't blame me if you think I'm weird. I ended up staying up all night with no sleep. Ha ha. Gotta love the Holidays. I'll sleep later. Read, Review, and Love it!!! Oh!!! Also check out my new one-shot. It's my first one, so don't blame me if it's bad. Ya!!! Well, lol, later.**

**Disclaimer:  
_Me-Guess what!  
You- What?  
Me-I don't own Twilight.  
You-That's a lie!  
Me-Really? Cool!  
Stephenie Meyer- Ashley doesn't own Twilight you butthead.  
You- Oh sorry.  
Me- God Stephenie. You always ruin eveything.  
Stephenie- Oh really? Did I mess up Twilight?  
Me- *head falls down in shame* No.  
Stephenie- Then let's just quit talking and get on with the story!!!!!!!_**

**Threats: T-t-t-twenty r-r-r-reviews!!!! Indiana is freezing!!!! Ha ha. Lol.**

* * *

**~Chapter 2~  
...With The First Lesson**

**BPOV**

It's been a week since I made my decision to play the piano. And today was my first lesson. I was so excited.

Emmett said he was going to pick me up from school and take me over to Edward's house.

As I sat in my seat, wishing the dang bell would just ring to let us out of this torture chamber they call school, I thought about many things.

Would I be able to really play the piano or will I just quit? What would Edward think of teaching somebody that is 3 years younger and is your best friend's sister to play the piano? My head was swarming with these questions while I waited.

Tick-tock. Tick-tock.

I swear this day never ends. I just want out. I beg to God to let me go now.

Okay. Now I sound like I'm in a real torture chamber. One with chainsaws and all the horror flick stuff.

Finally the bell signals for us to go and be gone until tomorrow.

I race out of the room, but of course being the one and only Bella, I tripped over the air right before reaching my locker.

I tumbled to the ground, my books scattering everywhere.

Some laughed, some helped.

I was blushing, I knew that much.

I got all my books gathered up and stood in front of my locker.

As I was spinning the combination in the lock, these three girls 'accidentally' bump into me, causing me to once again fall. I fell on my butt this time and I was holding my books tightly so they wouldn't get spilled everywhere.

They passed and I got up.

I hate girls that are like that. Its ridiculous how they think that they're so perfect and all that they can just bump into somebody or threaten them to make them get on their knees and bow. Kissing their shoes, or shall I say the murdering footwear, high heels.

I finally get my locker up and throw my books in there. I grab my canary yellow book bag and Pride and Prejudice novel, close my locker, twist the lock, and walk quickly out of the school.

I see Emmett's Jeep and run over to it.

I climb in with Emmett's help.

Emmett gets in and buckles up, as do I.

I see Alice. "Hi Ali."

"Bellsie! It's so good to see you! How was school?"

I roll my eyes. "Boring. I thought I was about to die just sitting there, hearing those teachers drone hours and hours about some worthless stuff."

She nods, giving me a pout, that looks silly sad. Yeah. Silly sad. You gotta love the silly sad looks. "I know what you mean. The torture chamber of the year, right?"

I nod this time. "Yeah. It's awfully sad to have to think that I have to be there for a couple more years."

"More like 5. She's what…7th grade?" Emmett boomed and laughs.

I roll my eyes. "Don't start Emmett."

Emmett chuckles and Alice giggles. "Alright. Alright. I'll be good. Good Emmett is now here."

"Yeah right. There wasn't even a Good Emmett to start with." Alice murmured.

I laughed. Man. I love my brother and sister.

We drive for about 9 more minute before we come up to a 3 story red-brick house with white shutters, white door, and gravel driveway. Very nice and modern in a way.

Emmett parks at the curb. "Well. Do you want us to come in or what?"

I shake my head and smile. "No. It's fine. Bye Ali. Bye Em."

I give each a peck on the cheek and jump out of the vehicle.

I started to walk toward the front door. I look back to see them pulling away and leaving.

I finally make it to the front door and I ring the door bell. Well, here goes nothing.

I wait a couple seconds before the door opens and I see a woman with beautiful brown hair and amazing features on her face. She was gorgeous. She also looked sweet and kind.

She smiles down at me. "Hello. You must be Bella. I'm Esme, Edward's mother."

I grin at her. "It's nice to meet Mrs. Cullen."

"Darling. Please call me Esme."

I smile. "Okay."

I hear a sharp intake of breath.

I turn to the sound. I wasn't expecting what I saw.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

Bella looked lovely. Long mahogany hair, chocolate brown eyes, her pink frail lips that looked extremely kissable, and ivory skin.

When she smiled, her eyes sparkled and she looks like an angel that came for me.

And when she spoke, it was bells chiming away on Sunday morning.

I know this is strange to say of a 13 year old girl that is your best friend's sister, but I can't help it. She's just…different. Different from the other girls at school like Lauren and Tanya. She seemed to be more herself than others were.

What was this that seems to rush through my veins? I know I have a feeling to be her protector, but there is something more. I don't know what it is, but it's there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

Edward was too much for my small 13 year old heart.

His reddish-brown that was known as bronze was disheveled and tempted me to touch it.

His emerald green eyes glistened in the light of the room. I could get lost in a trance with those eyes.

His perfectly pale skin looked soft by strong. I urged to touch it.

Then his lips. Oh my goodness. His lips. They were the most tempting. How much I wanted to kiss him right here, right now.

I fought back the urge and decided to say hello. "Hello. I'm Bella Swan. You must be Edward Cullen." I hold out my head for him to shake.

He takes it and I feel a shock rush through my veins, making me shiver with pleasure.

"Yes. I am. Now…uh…would you like to get started?"

I nod. "That'd be good."

He nods and we head into the family room.

We worked for about 3 hours before we heard the front door open and Alice and Emmett voices yell, "WE'RE HOME!!!!!"

I had to laugh. They were so funny all the time.

I get up and walk over to them.

I give them a hug each.

Alice smiles. "So Bellsie. Did you like it?"

I nod. "Yes, I did."

"Good."

We decide to leave, so I turn to Edward. "Thank you for the lesson. When is the next one?"

"How about Wednesday?"

I nod. "Okay. Bye Edward."

"Bye Bella."

Emmett, Alice, and I start to walk out.

I then realize something.

Edward was different and I had this feeling that I may be falling in love with him.

I know I don't love him yet. But still. I think I may.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

From all that time with Bella, I could tell she wasn't a Hannah Montana crazed brat. She was sophisticated 13 year old girl.

She was just the type I've always wanted.

I think I'm falling in love with her already. But I'm afraid because this is my best friend's sister and she 3 years younger than me.

This could get difficult.

* * *

**Well duh Edward. Of course Bella isn't some Hannah Montana crazed brat or a wannabe like Tanya and Lauren. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	4. Chapter 3: During A Thunderstorm

**Author's Note: Hey. Sorry I didn't update sooner. I just didn't want to. I had the idea and all, but wasn't in the mood. It might have been ruined if I wrote it while not in the mood. Writing early in the morning helps. Also, sorry if the ending of the chapter is shocking. I had to try it out. It wasn't part of my idea until I was writing. I had considered many ways of ending this chapter. This was the best. Also, loved all the reviews!!!!! YOU! ALL! ARE! AMAZING! Ha ha. Well, laterz my peoples. Read, Review, Love it!!!!!  
Disclaimer: Let's just get to the point so the story will start. Twilight isn't mine the least bit. It's all Stephenie Meyer's.  
Threats: God. You all are awesome!!! Too bad that I still give threats. 37 reviews!!!!!**

* * *

**~Chapter 3~  
...During A Thunderstorm**

_~Wednesday~_

**BPOV**

The days after Monday passed in a blur.

I thought about Edward…a lot. It's impossible to keep someone like him in the back of your mind.

Sometimes I was caught during class daydreaming. I guess teachers just don't understand the importance of daydreaming about major things and people.

Can't they just let us go and save their breath? Geez, they talk on and on about photosynthesis or the structures of working out a math problem. It's not as if we're going to need half the stuff they teach us. This stuff should be stuff we choose.

Well, I think there should be a class about Edward. Yeah. Just to get to know him in case you're afraid he won't let you get to know him.

I am afraid to. He's older, my siblings' best friend, and my piano teacher! What else am I suppose to feel? Like a carefree lunatic falling in love? Naw, I rather not.

This isn't your basic fantasy of falling in love.

Okay. Maybe it is. With all the disadvantages of getting to date them or whatever.

It's just that I've never really expected that I'd fall in love like this. It's so different.

My fantasy was that I met this guy one older than me in high school. He isn't the piano teacher or siblings' best friend; he'd be the caring guy people love to have around. We'd date through high school and college. On graduation night for college, he'd propose and I'd say yes of course! We'd get married, get a house, have three kids, and get a dog. Our children would grow into the best adults around and we'd grow old. We then die in each other's arms while sleeping.

Yeah. After thinking about, I may be expecting too much.

But still. I want to have a few of those things happen. Get married, have kids, watch them grow, grown old together, and then die in each other's arms. I wonder if those things could happen.

After school, Emmett had to take me back home to grab an umbrella.

It had been sunny, to everybody's amazement, and our mother called to tell us a storm was coming.

When we got to the house, I quickly went inside. I dropped my book bag by the door and grabbed my pink and black polka dot umbrella. Alice it went great with one of my outfits I had used in a play, _Singing In The Rain_.

Oh! Did I not mention? I act! Ha ha. I love to act. I've been doing it since I was 7.

I'd been in 10 school plays in my whole life and they were all sold out or nearly sold out. Everybody thought I was an 'Acting God.' It's quite humorous.

Now, as I was walking outside, it starts to sprinkle. I jogged out to Emmett's Jeep where he was waiting.

I got in and closed the door.

As I was putting my seatbelt on, Emmett started to car and asked me if I locked the house.

"Yes." I said while finishing buckling my seatbelt.

On the way to Edward's, we talked about school, my next play, his new pranks, etc.

When we got there, I got out and walked up to the door.

I was about to ring the doorbell when the door suddenly opened, revealing Esme.

I smiled. "Hi Esme."

She looks at me and smiles. "Hello dear. Oh. I need to go to the store. Edward is waiting by the piano. I'll be back as soon as possible."

I nodded. "Okay. Later Esme."

She smiled once again and got into what I suppose was her car, a white Maybach 57 S.

It looked very expensive. **(I honestly don't know much about cars. I just searched expensive car brands. I found the car because it looked nice, checked a few pics, and decided on this car. It looks awesome.)**

I turned back to the open doorway and stepped inside. I closed the door and headed to the living room, where the piano was located.

I saw Edward leaning against the piano looking at some papers. He looked really…amazing.

He was wearing a rich red kaleiwaena button-down, some worn-out jeans, and a pair of Nike shoes. **(For the shirt, just imagine Edward in a red button-down with that Hawaiian theme. You know, flowers. It looks pretty nice. I wonder how the outfit would really look on him. Hmm…yum. Lol. Okay! Continue!)**

Of course, his hair was still messy, yet hot. Gosh. I want to run my hands through it. However, I have to stay in control. Have to stay in control

He was still looking at the papers, so I cleared my throat. He looked up and I spoke. "Hey Edward. I'm here for my lesson."

He nods and gives me this perfect crooked smile. Oh god. I start to chant in my mind now. 'Control. Control Control…' Over and over and over.

"Hi Bella. You want to go ahead and start?"

I nod.

As we worked on learning the keys a little more, which I was succeeding greatly in, the storm grew more and more restless.

Soon, thunder rolled and lighting was seen just outside the windows.

I was scared now. No, terrified.

I hated thunder and lighting. I could withstand rain, but not this.

Another boom and flash. I was shaking violently now.

Edward noticed. "Bella? What's wrong?"

I shake my head. "I just really don't like thunder and lighting."

He nods.

This time when fears haunted me, I grabbed onto Edward and buried my face into his chest to hide myself.

The electricity went off, so now we couldn't see.

I noticed how there was electricity moving throughout me. I swear there was so much that I absorbed it and was saving it for later.

Now was when I noticed why there was electricity just quickly running through my body. I started to back off and say sorry, but he just pulled me back. "Bella. It's okay. You're afraid. I understand. If you, I'll hold you. Okay?"

I nod and closed my eyes, enjoying my time with Edward.

Why do I feel this way about Edward? Does God just like making my life a game to play for fun until the end, my death?

I would hate if Edward and I never being together were a part of this game. I'd be furious.

I'd curse to the world. I'd do anything to show my anger. To let it all out. Edward is seriously too much.

He continued to hold me. Finally, after who knows how long, the electricity came back on.

I looked down at my watch. 5:55. I have 5 minutes until Emmett picks me up.

I started to wonder where Esme was. "Where's Esme? I remember she said something about going to the store and would be back as soon as possible."

He shrugged. "She told me that she just needed spaghetti sauce then left. Well, let's try to finish up before Emmett comes."

Nevertheless, before we could continue, the phone rang.

Edward stood up and answered it. "Hello?"

He listened to the other person. I watched as tears formed in his eyes. "Oh my god. Is she okay?"

He listened again. "I'm coming immediately."

He hung up, but looked at me. "I'll call Emmett to meet us at the hospital."

I was confused. "Why are we going to the hospital?"

He turned his head toward me, his green eyes swimming with sadness and hopelessness. "Esme was in an accident."

* * *

**BIG TWIST!!!!! CLIFFHANGER!!!! HA HA!!!! YOU'RE LUCKY I EVEN TOLD YOU!!!! I was thinking about letting you all know what happened in the next chapter. But, I am nice. Okay. Need your help. On my profile is a poll. Not many have vote, but it's which song should describe one of my future stories? There is 2 for Hot N Cold by Katy Perry and 1 for You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. Now, I've got story ideas for those. I just need a little help with the details. Just a little. For the Hot N Cold fanfic, I need know if it should be BellaxEdward or BellaxJacob. Then for the You Belong With Me fanfic, should I use Lauren, Tanya, or make a new chapter to replace them? That's all I need. It'll help. Thank yous!!! Bye-bye!!!!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	5. Chapter 4: With Their Recovery

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the help and reviews!!! :D Now, I've checked the votes and decided to continue. But I will get Esme and Carlisle's story out there in the near future. It's important for a certain event. Now, I hope this will be a good chapter to you all. I don't think it's the best yet. But yeah. You get the point. Also. I'm hoping to start a new story on my birthday. (New Year's Day!!!!!!) Lol. So, be looking forward to that. Okay. I don't think there is anything else to say. Okay. Read, Review, Love it!!!!!  
Disclaimer: I want to own Edward so badly. But, I can't own him. Why do my dreams get crushed so easily?  
Threats: 56 reviews!!! I think this story will be my most popular yet!!!!**

* * *

**~Chapter 4~  
...With Their Recovery**

**EPOV**

We made it to the hospital in 6 minutes, record time if I do say so myself.

I rushed with Bella into the hospital where I saw Carlisle waiting for us.

I tried to read his expression, but I couldn't read it.

As soon as I had Bella sit down, I walked up to Carlisle, worry etched on my face. "Hey dad. How's mom?"

He smiled. "She fine. Though she does have a broken leg, two broken ribs, a few cuts, and had to have stitches above her eyebrow."

I shook my head, but smiled that she was going to be just fine. "So, what exactly happen? I know she was a car accident, but still."

"The road was slippery from the rain. A driver swerved to her side. She tried to swerve away. But crashed head-on." (Does that make sense? I don't know. Oh well.)

I nodded. "Well, at least it wasn't all too bad. How is the other driver?"

"They're doing well. Well, they kind of demand to see a certain Bella Swan and Emmett Swan."

My head turns to the side slightly. "Why?"

"It was Alice."

"Well, thank god she's fine too."

He nodded. "Yes. Thank god."

Bella was then at my side. "Did somebody mention Alice?"

Carlisle looked at her and nodded. "And who are you?"

"I'm Bella Swan."

"Oh. Well. I'm Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father." Carlisle holds out his hand.

She takes his hand and shakes. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Cullen."

"Carlisle please."

She smiles. "Okay Carlisle."

We then start to take Bella to Alice's room.

When we get there, Bella yells. "Ali!"

Alice looks up and gets a gleam in her eyes. "Bellsie!!!!!!"

Bella runs over and hugs Alice. "How are Ali?! Are you hurt?!"

Alice shakes her head. "No. I'm good. Where's Emmett?"

I decided to speak. "He's coming."

Alice nods.

Bella asks, "What were you doing anyways?"

"I was going to come pick you up. However, I guess that didn't work out. Did it?"

I shook my head. "Nope. Oh! Ali! I'm going to be in another play!"

Now that shocked me. I didn't know Bella acted.

Alice smiles brightly. "Oh my gosh!!! What is it?! I want to request to do the outfits!"

"It's West Side Story."

"Awesome."

I decided to ask. "You act?"

Bella looks at me, smiles, and nods. "Yep!!!! Have been since I was 7."

Alice starts to brag. "And she is amazing. You guys should have seen her in Singing in the Rain and Wuthering Heights and---"

Bella cut her off. "Ali. No bragging."

Alice let her head fall. "Yes ma'am."

I had to laugh. It was funny to see Alice being told what to do by a 13 year old.

Bella glares at me. "You. Be quiet."

Now it was my turn to hang my head low in shame. "As you wish Bella."

Alice, Bella, and Carlisle now laugh. Man. This is embarrassing.

Well, not as bad until I heard Emmett join the laughter. "Man. Isn't my sister the funniest?!"

We all continued to talk, laugh, and enjoy ourselves. I later decide to go check on my mother.

I knock on her door. "Come in." I hear from the other side.

I open the door to see my mother, lying in a bed. Her leg was in cast, there were the little black stitches above her eyebrow, and I saw a cut right above her elbow.

"Hey mom."

She smiles. "Hello sweetheart. How are you?"

"I'm good. I was just with everybody else. Rosalie and Jasper said they'd be coming soon. How about you?"

"I'm fine. How about Alice?"

"She's wonderful."

She grins happily. "That's great. And Bella? Is she okay?"

I nod. "Yeah. She is. We didn't get a lot done today because the power went off. We were about to use the last five minutes of our time when power came back on to practice, but then the phone rang. And yeah."

"I understand."

Soon a nurse came in to give my mother some pain medication.

She soon dozed off and I thought about what has happened since Monday.

So much has happened.

I met Bella. I started to fall for her. My mother and friend were in an accident.

I wonder what will happen in the next few days.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_~Friday~_

**BPOV**

Alice and Esme were released from hospital today.

Esme was now on crutches. Alice was just glad that she could shop and be with her friends and family again.

I loved them so much even though I've only known Esme since Monday.

She's just so kind. It's impossible to hate somebody like her or dislike in any way.

On Wednesday, I met Rosalie and Jasper.

They were amazingly awesome. They were both blonde and tall.

Rosalie's blonde hair was like gold and hung down to her shoulders. Jasper's blonde hair was slightly golden and was a bit on the shaggy side.

Rosalie looked like she should be a model. Well, from what I heard, she does some modeling.

It's not a surprise though.

Then Jasper. He was a history buff and wanted to be in the military after graduating from high school.

I'm glad that my brother and sister found people like them.

Now, I guess I have to hope I will.

Maybe I will. I don't know.

I guess I'll just wait until the right time.

Nevertheless, I know I will chase after love when I find it.

Well, I think I have.

Grr…I'm so confused!!!

Do I really love Edward or not? Is it possible if he loves me?

Man. I wonder if I should talk to Alice about this.

No. That isn't a good idea. She is one of his best friends. I'll just wait and see.

But if I do know I love him, I will chase after him until he breaks my heart.

I don't care if he breaks my heat, as long as I try.

That's what matters to me.

* * *

**I hope you thought it was at least good enough. I know it's not the best. But, yeah. It was all I could pull together for their recovery. And...sorry for hurting Alice too. Okay. Review peoples!!!!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	6. Chapter 5: When He Came To The Play

**Author's Note: Not as many reviews as always. But whatever. I know this is short, but worth it. There is some important events in this. Okay. I just had more ideas for the next chapter. You'll love it. Okay. As you know, I'm starting a new story on New Year's Day. But I need to know. Should it be based on the song All-American Girl, based on You Belong With Me, or should I be the first to make a Twilight Mr. and Mrs. Smith? Ha ha. That'd be interesting. Okay. Now! Read, Review, Love it!!!!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If you most know, I own my iPod. Ha!  
Threats: 59 reviews please!!!!!**

* * *

**~Chapter 5~  
...When He Came To The Play**

_~3 months~_

**BPOV**

I've been having piano lessons for three months now.

It's been taking so long because…of the upcoming play!!!!

Oh my gosh!!! I'm so excited!!!! I get to be the lead and everything.

But, due to my play practices, I've had less time with Edward.

That's a huge down side and I despise it.

Now, I'm walking up to the extremely familiar Cullen's front door.

I looked over to the driveway to see that Esme's car was gone.

Esme had gotten a new car after her leg fully healed.

I knew that Esme was gone when I didn't see her car.

She was gone a lot these days. But I knew that was because she has this huge project for her job.

Oh! Didn't I tell you? Esme is an interior decorator.

Anyways, as soon as I got to the door, I opened it.

Let me tell you. The Cullen household has become a second home to me.

I close the door after stepping in.

I walked into the living room where the piano and where my personal god was.

Edward was reading something. I saw that it was Mansfield Park, one of my personal favorites.

Did I mention? Well over these past three months, Edward and I have learned much about each other.

We loved the classics. It was calming and soothing in our words.

There were other things, but you get the point.

So, I walked over to Edward and piano.

Edward noticed me. "Good afternoon Bella." I started to walk over to the piano bench.

I smile and sit down beside him. "Good afternoon to you too Edward."

"So…your play is this Friday, right?"

I nod and grin. "Yeah. It is. And I absolutely can't wait. It's going to be the best."

"That's wonderful."

"Are you coming?" I ask curiously.

He looks at me with a surprised look. I wonder why. "If you want me to."

I nod furiously. "Oh yeah! You got to!"

He laughed. I felt my heart melt. His laughter was a drug to me now. I could never get enough of it. "Okay. I will. But will you promise me you'll do your very best?"

I nod furiously again. "I promise!!!"

He laughed again. "Okay. Let's get to the lesson."

The practice officially started as I worked on getting Silent Night played all the way.

Apparently to Edward, I'm doing fairly well. I like getting comments from him.

The lesson soon ended and my fingers were slightly sore. But that was what I had to deal with to get this thing down. Deal with the pain.

While I was getting up, I reminded Edward. "Remember to come to the play."

Edward nodded and smiled. "Of course. I won't forget."

I blushed. "Good. See you Friday Edward." I got the bravery to do one little thing. I gave him a sweet little peck on the cheek.

It seemed he was shocked because he didn't speak for a few seconds. "Okay. Later Bella."

I walked out grinning ear to ear. I can't believe I worked that bravery up to do that! It's incredible!

I was still smiling as I rode home. Oh, Friday will be one of the best days ever.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_~Friday~_

I was getting ready back stage now. God. I was so nervous. I know that I good and all, but was I nervous!

I had just got my makeup done when I saw Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and the ever popular Edward.

I ran over to them and gave them all huge hugs. "Hi guys! I really hope you love the play! It will be spectacular!"

Emmett grins. "It will be. I know that."

I laugh and spot my best friend, Angela Weber. "Hey Angela! Come here!"

Angela turns around toward me and grins. She walks over and looks at everybody shyly. "Hi."

"Everybody, this is my best friend Angela Weber. Angela, this is my sister Alice, my brother Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward. They're my other best friends."

They all said hi to each other.

Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward soon go back to their seats right before the play.

Throughout the play, I watched their reactions. They seemed pleased, happy, and all the above.

When the play ended, I went backstage to get the makeup off and to change back into my jeans and t-shirt.

After I did so, I went to go find my friends.

I soon found them. Well, they found me.

"You were amazing!"

"I can't wait for the next!"

"When is the next?"

"Oh! You looked so cute!"

"Awesome! Awesome! Awesome!"

They couldn't stop commenting on my acting.

I swear my smile couldn't have gotten any bigger until Edward kissed my cheek and said, "You were the best actress up there. Good job Bella."

I about fainted and I was blushing, hard.

I swear that nothing could ruin this moment. But maybe I was wrong.

"Hey shortie. That was kind lame. Like, seriously."

My cousin, Jessica.

* * *

**Ha ha!!! Cliffy!!! I'm so good at those!!!! Also. I'm still sorry that it's short. :D Later all you people! Review!!! P.S. I'm grounded from the computer right now. Ha ha.  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	7. Chapter 6: With The New Boy Next Door

**Author's Note: The ending is kind of important for an event I have planned for the future. It'll be excellent. Hopefully you like this chapter. I felt like I was just going on and on about stuff. But, oh well. It's better to get detail. I had to make Jessica be Bella's cousin. I just really had to. Okay, now. Read, Review, and Love it!!!!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight at all. I own Polly though. Ha ha. And the nickname for Hannah Montana fans "The Hannah Montana Crazed Brat." Lol.  
Threats: 71 reviews!!! (FYI: I always add on 5 when I make the threats.)**

* * *

**~Chapter 6~  
**…**With The New Boy Next Door**

**EPOV**

After the play came to an end, we waited for a few minutes and found Bella.

We walk up to her and the others started to fire off comments to her.

She literally had this glow around her and it made her the all the more gorgeous. A smile only an angel could have.

When they finally finished with the comments and started to talk to each other about it, I decided to do what Bella did the other day at practice.

I kissed her cheek and said, "You were the best actress up there. Good job Bella."

I watched as her smile grew bigger and a deep blush form on her cheeks. I wonder if she felt the same for me as I for her.

Then, some freshman, walked up to Bella and made such a horrid comment that I wanted so badly to beat her up even though she was a girl. "Hey shortie. That was kind of lame. Like, seriously."

The freshman, whose name I can not remember and don't want to remember, had fake blonde hair, truck loads of makeup, and clothing that looked like rags. Her hideous tan skin was showing so much, I wanted to hurl.

"Jessica." Bella snarled.

Wow. I didn't know Bella had such a side to her personality. But it makes her who she is. Bella.

"God. I can't believe you're my cousin. You're not even pretty." Jessica snarled right back.

Jessica is Bella's cousin? That's big news. I let out a menacing growl.

Jessica then noticed me and seductively smiled at me, at least that's what she thought.

"Wellllll…hello gorgeous. How about we meet up later?" Jessica purred.

I had the urge to hurl again, but I pushed the feeling away so I could reply. "No. I rather not."

She tried to pout, but it looked like she was having some trouble with her bottom lip or something. "Why not?"

"Because…I'm not interested in girls like you."

She huffed and walked toward the doors, looking back to give Bella a deadly glare and me a wink.

She left and I turned to Bella. She had anger written all over her face. I'm sure I did too.

I touch her shoulder and she calmed instantly. "You okay Bella?"

"Uh…sure. Jessica and I have never gotten along."

I nod. I could understand that. Who'd want to get along with somebody like…Jessica?

The others come back and I told them what happened with Jessica while Bella talked to Angela and this other girl. Well, I didn't tell them about the kiss. Who knows how they'd react to that. Especially Emmett. You can just see that protective brother atmosphere when Bella is around him.

We all decided to take Bella to our favorite place to eat besides at our homes. It's a small Italian restaurant in Port Angeles. And it was only 6:00. So, no big deal.

We all headed out to our cars. Jasper went with Alice in her Porsche, Emmett and Rosalie in her BMW M6, and Bella and I in my Volvo.

I had put in a cd I made of myself playing the piano.

There were many songs that kept Bella and I feel comfortable.

After each song, Bella would comment. I loved her comments. They started to inspire me to write a song for her. One with a meaning that is clearly for her.

After many songs, we got to the restaurant and parked.

We got out of our cars and headed in.

Our host was a bubbly woman at about 18 with white blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She introduced herself as Polly. That kind of reminds me of that stupid girly toy thing. Polly Pocket. I see where she got her name.

She tried to throw herself at me when I clearly didn't want her.

We were only halfway to our table when she started to ask personal questions.

I ran my hand through my hair in frustration.

After my head dropped to my side, somebody grabbed my hand and held it.

I looked down at the clasped hands, then the person.

It was Bella.

She smiled genuinely. I smiled back, showing her how happy I was.

I could see I was dazzling her. But when wasn't I dazzling somebody?

When we were seated, Polly finally left. Thank you! Thank you! To the gods above for making her leave!

Bella and I ordered Coke, Alice and Emmett ordered Root Beer, Jasper ordered Sprite, and Rosalie ordered a glass of water.

Our waiter, tall and blonde, brought over our drinks and asked what we would like to eat.

I ordered spaghetti, Alice and Rosalie ordered salads, Jasper and Emmett ordered a big pepperoni pizza, and Bella ordered mushroom ravioli.

We all ate and made easy conversation. It was great to be with your friends and the girl that was stealing your heart. It gives you a peace of mind of what is happening in the real world.

We soon all finished and left.

As soon as we were on the road, back to Forks, Bella spoke. "Um…why did you kiss me on the cheek earlier? Don't worry! I liked it, but I'm curious."

I was glad that she liked it. Is there any hope for me and her? "Because, you're beautiful." Okay. That was a very bold thing to say. Hope she doesn't think I'm some stocker or something.

I looked over her to see her blushing, yet smiling an angelic smile. "Thank you."

I smile back. "Your welcome."

We get to her house. Bella turned to me and kissed my cheek again. I could feel a slight pressure on my cheek as her lips touched. "Thank you for coming. And thank you. For everything."

I nodded and kiss her forehead. "Your welcome. Good night Bella."

I look into her brown luscious eyes. They were sparkling with happiness. "Good night Edward."

She opened the door and got out.

As soon as she walked in, I drove off.

Man. What a night! Bella is my personal brand of heroin. I can not stand to be away from her. It'd hurt too much.

I wonder what will happen next…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_~The Next Day~_

**BPOV**

I woke up to a bright sunny morning.

Sunny? Wow. That's real uncommon.

I looked out my mind and found myself staring at the house next to ours. There was a moving van next door.

I decide to get dressed and go introduce myself since they were our new neighbors.

I put on my faded blue jeans, a dark blue v-neck long-sleeved shirt, and my converse shoes.

I put my hair into a ponytail and walked down the stairs to see nobody up yet.

I knew that everybody in my family liked to sleep in on Saturdays. I liked to just wake up when I wake up.

Like now.

I start to think of yesterday while filling a bowl with my favorite Honey Comb cereal.

Wow. It was such a great day. Besides the run in with Jessica. I swear I hate her to death.

I soon finished my breakfast and slipped on my faded jean jacket.

I left a note saying where I was and I walked out the door.

When I got to the door of the house, I rang the doorbell.

A few seconds later, it opened up to show a boy that looked to my age.

He had dark skin and long black hair. I knew instantly that he'd become my one my best friends ever.

"Hi. I'm Bella. Bella Swan. I live right next door." I held out my hand to shake his.

The boy grinned brightly and took my hand, shaking it. "I'm Jacob. Jacob Black."

* * *

**Now. Don't panic. Jacob is good in this one. He's just going to be her best friend. That's all. But there is a purpose I put him in the story. Just continue reading and you'll know. Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	8. Chapter 7: When We Confessed

**Author's Note: Okay. I know this one is kind of short, but I felt like writing short chapters. Okay. I'd like to give thanks to everybody who gave me ideas!!! And also to people who have reviewed. Okay. So, I decided to stop with the threats. This story is doing very good. So, there is no reasons for threats. :D I'll jsut update when I get the chance. Also, please check out my new story, You Belong With Me. There will definetely be short chapters for that story. I just feel like I should have a story with them. Ha ha. Well, check it out anyways. Read, Review, and Love this story!!!!  
Disclaimer: Don't own!!!!!**

* * *

**~Chapter 7~  
...When We Confessed**

_~2 weeks later~_

**BPOV**

Jacob and I have become great friends. I even introduced him to the others.

I could swear I saw a hint of jealously on Edward's face. I about laughed. It was cute.

Now I'm back at Edward's house for practice. Today we were working on a new song.

The First Noel.

I'm excited. Learning new songs with Edward's help.

Yep. Something you can enjoy immensely.

I walk right in to see Esme rushing around. "Hey Esme."

She looks at me. "Hello sweetheart."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find my car keys. I'm going to a book club meeting."

I nod and smile. "That's nice. Do you need any help?"

She shakes her head and picks up her keys that were lying on the table by the door. "No. I just found them." She laughs. "I'm just being a scatterbrain today."

I nod. "I understand."

"Well, bye sweetheart." She kisses the top on my head.

"Bye Esme."

Esme walks out the door and I head into the living room. Edward looked like he always does. Wow.

He sees me and smiles. "Hello Bella. I'm just going to start out playing a song that I wrote. Come here." He pats the spot beside him.

I try not to skip over there, but I couldn't keep the stupid grin off my face.

He wanted me to listen to a song he wrote. That's so sweet.

I sit down and put my book bag against the piano, on the ground.

Edward started to play the most soothing lullaby ever made. I simply loved it and it made me love Edward more. If that is possible.

He ends the song and I wanted to hear more.

I look over at him and he is staring at me.

I grin. "I love it. It's so beautiful. Did you write it for someone?"

He nods. "Yeah. I wrote it for you."

The blush creeps up. "Really? Uh…why would you write a song for me?"

"Um…" He runs a hand through his hair, of god, and blushes to most beautiful blush. "Because I-I like you. I like you a lot."

I was shocked.

Edward Cullen, my super hot god-like piano teacher, likes me, Bella Swan, the plain and dull girl with few friends?

He must have seen my expression, because he starts to rant. "But, you know. It's okay if you don't like me. It's just, uh, you know. Um…yeah. So, oh god. Uh…it's okay. Uh…"

I put my hand over his mouth. I admit that his small rant was amusing, but I know I had to tell him how I feel too. "I like you too Edward."

I felt his mouth turn up into a smile.

I lower my hand to see his crooked smile to the max.

I felt my mouth also turn into a smile.

But then I remembered something. "But what will the others think?"

We both frowned. Then Edward answered. "I guess we could keep it secret."

I nod. "Good idea. So, um, are we boyfriend and girlfriend? I'm not sure."

"I guess. If that's what you want."

I nod. "Yeah. That's what I want. Okay. Let's get to work. We can talk about this at our practice or maybe during a phone call." I wink. Ha ha.

He just nods and we start to go over the song.

Much too soon, the practice comes to an end.

I get up. I turn to tell Edward goodbye to find his face extremely close to mine.

"Oh. Sorry." Edward starts to back up, but I place my hands on both of his cheeks.

We start to lean closer and closer too each other.

But, of course, the moment got ruined.

We heard the door open and a booming voice echo through the house.

"Hey Bella!!! It's time to go home!!!!"

Edward and I both pull back quickly.

Before Emmett came into the room, Edward kisses temple.

Emmett walks in. "Hey Edward. Now come on Bella."

I turn back to Edward. "Later Edward."

He smiles. "Later Bella."

"Later Edward." Emmett yells as we're walking out the door.

"Later Emmett."

Why did Emmett just have to ruin the moment?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

I was so close to kissing her when Emmett had to come and ruin it.

At least he didn't see us about to kiss.

He'd be kicking my butt if he did.

I kind of hate that we have to keep it a secret.

I want to let the whole world know she was my girlfriend.

But, I can't. We can't tell.

I know that nobody will approve.

So, I'll keep it a hidden.

It's the least I can do to be able to stay with her.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Sorry, but didn't you see the chapter title? It says ...When We Confessed. Not ...With Our First Kiss. Ha ha. Don't worry my fair readers. You'll see that title soon!!! Lol. Review!!!!!!!!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	9. Chapter 8: With Keeping The Secret

**Author's Note: Happy New Year to you!!!! Happy birthday to me!!! I'm 14 years old now!!!! Ya!!!!! So, read since I'm being so generous today!!!!! Read, Review, Love it!!!!!!  
Disclaimer: Do Not Own Twilight Characters!!!!!**

* * *

**~Chapter 8~  
...With Keeping The Secret**

**BPOV**

It's already been two days since Edward and I confessed to each other.

And, I'm already having trouble keeping the secret!!!

Since that day, I've had this certain smile on my face that made them suspicious.

Even everybody at school noticed.

So, it is getting harder and harder. However, I have to.

I have to make sure the secret doesn't get out.

I know that Emmett and Alice are catching on, though they don't know whom.

Yesterday they came up to me and asked whom I was dating.

I told them I wasn't going to tell them.

I wouldn't tell if my life depended on it.

However, after Emmett went back to his room, Alice stayed behind and said these exact words. "I think you and Edward would be the world's best couple ever."

She then skipped away.

Well, at least I know she approves in a way.

I decide to call Edward later and talk to him about that.

Maybe we could let Alice in on the secret. It'd help I think.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

I remember yesterday when I got a call from Emmett.

He talked on and on about how happy Bella looked.

He said he thinks she has a boyfriend.

How right he is.

Then Alice called me telling me how Bella and I would be the world's best couple ever.

I think we should tell her. She seems to know anyways.

Plus, I think having somebody besides the two us knowing would be a good idea.

I think my family is catching on too.

Apparently, I've been more involved with my music than before and I've had a wider smile.

I was about to call Bella to tell her about my opinion on the secret when the phone rang.

I answered. "Hello?"

"Hey baby. It's me, Tanya. So, I was thinking you could come to my house for a little fun tonight."

Gag!!!! "Tanya, you're not my girlfriend. And, there is no way I'd ever be with you. I've already got a girlfriend."

"Really?" She sounded very irritated. "Who?"

"She goes to a different school." And I wasn't lying. She goes to Forks Middle School.

"Okay. And, which one?"

"Why does it concern you?" I spat.

"Oh honey. Don't be like that. Just come here and can help you get rid of all that stress."

Gag! Gag!! GAG!!!! "Tanya! I don't like you! So just leave me the hell alone!"

With that, I hung up and took deep breaths. I needed to calm down before I called Bella.

I finally calmed down and dialed Bella's number.

At the second ring, I heard my angel's voice. "Hey Edward. How are you?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

I was just reading a script I'd been writing when my cell phone started to ring.

I looked at the caller id and saw my godlike boyfriend's name.

I answered. "Hey Edward. How are you?"

"I'm good. Just calling you to see what you're doing and all."

"Cool. I was just reading something and was about to call you."

"Okay. Hey. I've been thinking. Do you think we could tell Alice about, you know, us?"

"Definitely. I was going to talk to you about that. But I guess you beat me to the punch."

We laughed and decided to tell Alice the next she picks me up from practice.

We talked for a few hours about a phone call he got from a girl named Tanya, school, and other stuff.

I didn't know Tanya really, but I already disliked her.

We then said goodbyes because I had to go to bed.

That night, I dreamed of Edward Cullen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day I went to Jacob's house to spend time with him, his girlfriend Leah, and Leah's younger brother, Seth.

After about 4 hours of talking and hanging out, Leah and Seth left.

Jacob looked at me then asked one question I wasn't expecting. "Who is he?"

"Who is what?"

"The guy you're dating."

"He goes to a different school." I decided to use the same answer as Edward.

"But, who is he?"

I sigh. There was no use of keeping it from him. "Okay. If you promise not to tell and not to judge, I'll tell you."

"Deal." We shook on it.

I leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Edward Cullen."

I pulled back and looked into his wide eyes. "No way. You're serious?"

I nod. "I'm serious."

Jacob gives me a warm smile. "That's good. But he better not break your heart."

"Yeah. He better not."

We laughed and I soon went home too.

Was it the right thing to do? To tell him? Well, I hope.

Hope that the secret will stay with the people that are meant to know.

* * *

**I know you hate Tanya. But I wanted to make the chapter longer and more dramatic!!!!! Happy Birthday to me!!!!!!!!!! Happy New Year to you!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	10. Chapter 9: When They Found Out

**Author's Note: OH MY GOD!!!! 101 REVIEWS!!!!! I'M ABOUT TO DIE!!!!! Anyways, sorry it took awhile. I'm was kind of busy and had a little writer's block. I think I might be getting a longer one in the future. Please read to our next big twist and review!!!! Hey!!! Have you ever said the pleadge of alligence in the dark? Well, my 3rd period class is that cool. Ha ha. I'm wearing my Twilight tee shirt!!!! Ya!!!! According to my friend Zamantha, I brainwash people with Twilight. She isn't a big fan of Twilight. WAH!!!!!! You should have heard my 3 year old sister when she saw my shirt. "Edward! Edward! I love Edward! Me hate Bella! Me hate Bella!" No offense to anybody who likes Bella. Just like Missy says, "Bella can just jump into a river."  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters.**

* * *

**~Chapter 9~  
...When They Found Out**

_~2 weeks later~_

**BPOV**

Edward and I have spent as much time as possible.

Of course, we've used my practice time to actually hang out and get to know more about each other.

I remember yesterday, when nobody else was home, he took me up to his room where we talked and listened to the many cds he owned.

We decided to wait for our first kiss.

I felt I wasn't ready and Edward was perfectly fine with it.

That's why I like him so much.

I can't say I really love Edward.

I've only known him for a couple months. Not a long time.

I do know it's possible to fall in love quickly. Still. I can't say I love him. It's just not the right time and all.

Today, Esme is home. That means that we really do have to practice.

Of course, we did play a little footsie half the time.

Man. Who could not like Edward?

I'm luckier than a millionaire to have Edward even as my piano teacher! Let alone boyfriend!

I watched as Esme walked through the room again.

You could even see the hint of suspicion in her eyes from this distance.

I decided to tell Edward of this.

"Don't worry," Edward whispered. "Plus, she won't judge."

I nod, though I wasn't completely convinced.

The practice was soon over and I was leaving, hoping that tomorrow will come now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

Bella had just left and I knew my mother wanted to speak to me.

She was so suspicious about Bella and me.

She always knew when I had a girlfriend.

She may think Bella is my girl now.

I wonder what she'll think. I hope she won't be mad.

I walk into the kitchen and grab myself a bottle of Sunny D.

I hear my mother walk in. "Edward? I was wondering if we could talk."

I turn to her and nod. "Sure. Sounds good."

We settle on the couch in living room and Esme begins. "I was wondering if you were dating anybody."

"Yeah. I am."

"Do you mind me asking who it is?"

"Not at all. However, please don't judge. Okay?"

Esme nods. "Okay."

"I'm dating Bella."

She gasps. "Really? Well, don't take advantage of her. I would hate to see that little girl with a broken heart."

I was shocked. My mother accepted me dating Bella? Wow, that goes a long way.

I give her one of my biggest smiles yet. "Thank you mom. And I promise, with all my heart, that I will not hurt Bella." I had my hand over my heart.

"Good. Now, go get your homework done. I'm pretty sure you still got some left."

I nod and went to my room, where I mostly thought of Bella instead of doing my homework.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

The next day, I went to school just like any other day.

However, this time, I was met with gossiping people and halls full of posters declaring my relationship with Edward.

I could have cried, but I didn't.

I was, somewhat happy that it wasn't a secret now.

I looked at the posters and noticed the style they were in.

That told who made them.

I don't know the person in a personal way really.

She was just a friend's sister.

And also the town gossiper since she arrived in the small town of Forks.

"Hi Bella. I still can't believe your dating Edward. Do you like the posters? I sure do!"

Rebecca Black.

* * *

**HA HA!!!! BIG TWIST!!! BIG TWIST!!!!!! I have a big plan for Jacob in the future, that's why he didn't tell. It's all Rebecca's fault. It makes sense too. Review!!!!!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	11. Chapter 10: With The Reactions

**Author's Note: Longest chapter yet!!!! It's even all Bella point of view!!! Okay. I admit it sucks that there was no Edward point of view, but it was worth it. I had PT today. It sucked. I feel sorry for Missy. She tripped. Sorry Missy!!!! Well, read and review this beautiful story of a boy and girl that fall madly in love with each other. Ha ha.**

* * *

**~Chapter 10~  
...With The Reactions**

**BPOV**

Rebecca Black.

Of course. I should have known.

I remember that she was at her house when I went over.

Then I told Jacob and obviously she heard.

I wonder what Edward will think. What would my parents think? How about my friends?

I just give her a fake smile. "Yes. They are excellent. And why are you so surprised?"

"Like, because. He's so freaking hot." She starts to fan her face with her hand as if she was burning up.

"Would you just shut your mouth? God. You're such a prissy---."

I got cut off by Jacob putting his hand over my mouth, stopping me from saying my next words.

Okay. I admit that Rebecca can be nice, but at these times, I just want to punch her.

"Um," Jacob starts. "Rebecca? Why?"

"Uh…I don't know. I was bored and thought that if I told everybody, I might be to not feel bored."

I growl from under Jacob's hand.

I swear that I'll make sure she isn't bored.

I'll send her to her dream world, where I'm sure she'll have lots of fun in.

Jacob spats at Rebecca. "God Rebecca. You're the worst sister I could ever have."

With that, Jacob pulled me away from Rebecca before I could attempt to attack the witch.

I still have to admit that I did feel a hint of happiness within myself.

I guess it's the natural reaction to have.

Jacob gets me far enough away and lets go of me.

I didn't run, but I did pull out my cell phone to call Edward.

It rings only once before my beloved answered. "Bella?"

"Hey. Does your school have posters announcing that you and I are a couple?"

"Yeah. It's kind of creepy to just turn one way to see you and I, then you turn a different way and it's still the same."

"It's the same here. I about killed Rebecca because she was the one who did it. So, what do you think we should do?"

"Hmm. I don't know. You want to just go along with it and pretend it's no big deal?"

"That sounds good since I don't think yelling at people and stuff will help this little thing. People only know. That's all. So, that's what we will do."

"Right."

I hear a bell ring from his side. "Hey Bella. I need to go. See you later?"

"Yeah. Bye Edward."

"Bye Bella."

I hang up and start to walk with Jacob to our first class.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School was chaotic. Who knew people would be this nuts about the news of Edward and I being a couple.

I guess it really isn't a surprise that they are all crazy about it. Edward is…well…Edward.

I walk out the doors and see a lone shiny silver Volvo with an awesomely hot god leaning against it.

I practically skip over to it and give Edward a peck on the cheek while on my tiptoes.

Edward opened the door for me, the gentleman he was, and closed it after I got in.

He then got in and left the school as soon as he and I were buckled.

We went straight to his house and noticed Esme wasn't there.

"Esme already knows about us and respects our relationship. She's even going to leave us alone for the practices."

I smile hugely. I just adore Esme. She's so kind and caring.

We decided to go to his room instead of practicing.

"So," I start after we put on music and I sat in his lap, his arms around my waist. "How did Emmett and Alice react to the news?"

"Alice took it better than Emmett, of course. Alice said she knew it was going to happen. Emmett started t give me lecture and everything. Like, if I didn't treat you right, he'd beat me up."

"I guess that makes sense. Considering who they are anyways."

"Yeah."

We continued to talk. Overall, it was a truly good day. With Edward in it anyways.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I get home to find my parents just giving me looks.

I guess I'm not shocked or anything.

Everything about Edward and I got announced.

"Young lady." My father growled.

"Chill dad. What's up?"

"Honey? Why are you dating somebody older than you by three years without our permission?" My mother asked softly.

"Because I want to. Edward's a really good guy."

"Oh, really? How about you break up with him? I don't see why you need to date at such a young age." Dad says.

"No dad. I'm not going to break with him. I will never ever in my life do that."

Dad just growls and leaves the room.

Oh yeah, real mature.

"Sweetie. You don't have to. But, just be careful." Mom soothes.

I nod and go into my room where I'm met by Alice and Emmett.

"Didn't I tell you?!" Alice gushes.

I laugh and nod. "Yeah. You did. But, I've been dating him since before you told me that."

"Really?!"

"Yeah."

Emmett just stands there. I could tell he didn't like the idea of his little sister and his best friend dating, but was happy for some reason.

They soon leave my room.

I lie back onto my bed and think about it all.

Edward.

Edward..

Edward…

Okay. So, maybe my mind is always filled with Edward.

Though you can't blame me.

It's natural.

* * *

**Yep. It's natural. So, remember. Next time you start thinking of Edward, remember that it is natural. Now review!!!! Reviewing is the natural thing to do after reading a story!!!!!!!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	12. Chapter 11: With French And A Visitor

**Author's Note: Okay. Sorry if it took long to update. I had to think and I just finish my songfic, You Belong With Me. I've also been planning a new story and beginning to write Stay Strong's sequel. Now, one of my plans will be revealed at the end of this chapter. It's that short of thing I said before about Esme and Carlisle's past. So, there is this then my last idea. That will be the end. But let's see how long it will take. Ha ha. They still need to have their first kiss!!! Now, there is French in this. I will put translations at the end. Did you know I just started French on Tuesday? Ha ha. Now read!!! Even though it's shorter. Well, read and review!!!!**

* * *

**~Chapter 11~  
...With French And A Visitor**

_~2 weeks later~_

**BPOV**

"Bonjour! Bonjour! Ja m'appelle Alice Swan!"

I looked up to see Alice speaking a different language. I knew what Bonjour means, but I'm a little curious about the Ja m'appelle Alice Swan.

"Alice? What were you just saying?"

"I just said, 'Hello! Hello! My name is Alice Swan!'"

"Ah. Are you speaking French?"

"Oui! Oui!"

Alice walks over to the stereo and turns it on then yells, "Dansez!!!"

She starts to dance. Therefore, I guessed that Dansez meant dance.

I decided to go ahead and dance. It'd be fun.

And it was.

Emmett walks in. "Hey. Why are you two dancing?"

Alice stops, gasps, and points at him. "Un garçm!" she yells.

I wish Alice would stop speaking in French. It's confusing me.

"Asseyez-vous!" Alice yells at him in a commanding voice.

Emmett sits down.

Alice smiles sweetly. Gosh. Mood swings much?

"Tchao!" Then Alice walks away.

I turn to Emmett. "Emmett? Why are you sitting on the ground?"

"Alice told me to sit down."

I nod and proceed to my room where I started to read a book.

There was something bugging me though.

I decided that learning French sounds really cool.

I checked the time.

7:47.

I walk to Alice's room and knock.

The door opens to reveal Alice. "Bonsoir!"

"Huh?"

"It means good evening."

I nod, and then decided to ask. "Hey Alice? Could you teach me French?"

She nodded. "Oui. I don't know much, but I'll teach you. Remember? Always come to moi if you need anything."

I nod. "Okay. Merci Alice."

She hugs me. "De rien."

I give her a confused look.

"It means your welcome." Alice explains.

I smile and let go. "Okay. I need to go do some homework. Later Alice."

"Au revoir Bella."

I was still confused, but I left it at that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Salut Edward!"

Edward gives me a strange look.

I just arrived to practice.

"It means hi."

"Oh. Well, Salut to you too."

I give him a smile before sitting down.

We begin the practice and loved how I could spend time with Edward so freely. It's a dream come true.

Just then, there was knock on the front door.

Edward gets up and opens the door.

I walked over and saw a guy about 18. He was somewhat muscular, dirty blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, and he was tall. Though he was tall too, he just didn't seem the type you'd want to socialize with at all.

"Hi. I'm James. Does Esme Cullen live here?"

"Why do you ask?" Edward asks.

"Well, don't we all want to get to know our mothers?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger!!!!!!!!!! Love my idea? Well, there's more to it than that!!!!!!!!!**

**_Translations-_**

_**Salut: **Hi  
**Bonjour: **Hello  
**Ja m'appelle: **My name is...  
**Oui: **Yes  
**Asseyez-vous: **Sit down  
**Tchao: **Good bye  
**Au revoir: **Good bye  
**Bonsoir: **Good evening  
**Moi: **Me  
**Dansez: **Dance  
**Un gar****çm: **A boy  
**Merci: **Thank you  
**De rien: **You're welcome_

**Well, there is the translations. I gotta go for now. Dad will be here in 20 minutes so I can stay at his house. Hope he has Internet now. I'll write chapters then. Review!!!!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	13. Chapter 12: With Small Talk And Shock

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it took awhile. I had lost the mood to write. I also couldn't figure out the way to write this. So, I felt more to the mood and wrote it. It didn't take really long. It's weird too. Lol. Well, I'm tired. Gotta go read and do homework. Read and review!!!!**

* * *

**~Chapter 12~  
...With Small Talk And Shock**

**EPOV**

We'd just began practice when there was a knock on the front door.

_Who could that be?_

I bet it's just some girl selling cookies.

I stand up and head over to the door.

I open it to a man at about 18 years with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes that had a black tint in them.

I could tell he was somebody I would hate Bella hanging out with.

"Hi. I'm James. Does Esme Cullen live here?"

I was kind of shocked. How did he know my mother?

"Why do you ask?" I ask this James character.

"Well, don't we all want to get to know our mothers?"

Major shock.

I was frozen. I couldn't move.

I have a brother?

"Excuse me." I shake my head. "But is Esme really your mother?"

James nods. "Yes."

I sigh. I guess I don't have a choice.

I let him in.

He walks past and glances at Bella.

I could see something in his eyes that made me fear for Bella's life.

Bella cringed. I walked over and put my arms around her.

She relaxed, but just barely.

We all go to the family room and sit down.

"So…." James beginnings. "What's your name and who are you?"

"I'm Edward, Esme's son."

"Ah. And who is the lovely lady beside you?"

He points to Bella, who had sat down next to me.

I sigh. I might as well tell him. "Bella."

"Well, I'm James." He smiles at Bella.

"Like I didn't already know." Bella muttered.

I suppressed my laughter. "So, do you want something to drink?"

James shrugs. "I don't know. What do you got?"

"I think there is water, tea, orange juice, soda, so on."

"I guess I'll have a soda."

I nod and stand up.

I walk into the kitchen and grab my cell number.

I need to tell Esme.

The phone rings 3 times better it's answered.

"Hello?" My mother's voice sung from my phone.

"Hey mom. Uh, we got a visitor."

"Oh really? Who is it?"

"His name is James. He said he is your son?" It came out sounding like a question.

It was silent for a moment.

"I'll be there soon." Then there was dial tone.

It doesn't make sense.

Is James really Esme's son? Is he Carlisle's too?

Doubtfully.

I grab James a soda and walk into the family room.

I hand it to him and take my seat beside Bella again.

I looked at her face. She was frowning.

I wonder what was wrong. I'll ask her later.

James and I made some conversation.

Esme _and_ Carlisle soon arrived.

Esme sighed. "James. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you."

Esme scoffs.

Carlisle and Esme take their places on the love seat.

"I guess I should tell you guys the tale, right?" Esme asked softly, but sadly.

I nod. "Yeah. I think it'll be best.

Esme then started with the tale.

* * *

**Not my best, but still. Review!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	14. Chapter 13: With Esme's Story

**Author's Note: Hey! I almost didn't know how to do this chapter. I did my best. I really did. The flashback did take me awhile. I kept on changing my mind. Now, read and review!!!!!**

* * *

**~Chapter 13~  
...With Esme's Story**

**EsPOV**

I can't believe that he is even showing his face since that day.

That day he broke in and demanded that I admit I'm his mother.

Which is true.

I am his mother.

Luckily, when he broke in, Edward wasn't here.

I'd hate if Edward found out, but now it is too late.

He knows and he is curious.

So, I start to tell the whole story.

A story of how Carlisle and I fell in love.

Not the story you tell little kids.

The real story.

The one that doesn't have such a nice beginning.

_--Flashback--_

_How am I to explain this?_

_That I've been having an affair?_

_As I wait for my husband, Andy to get home, I start to worry._

_I had just found out I'm pregnant._

_There's just one question that is making me freak out._

_Whose baby is it?_

_Is it Carlisle's or Andy's?_

_I feel ashamed._

_I shouldn't have done this._

_I should have just divorced Andy when I discovered I didn't really love him._

_I guess I should tell him when he gets home._

_Maybe the guilt will disappear._

_But, I want to tell him I want a divorce too._

_I just love Carlisle so much._

_Much more than Andy._

_I hear the door open and Andy's footsteps as he walks into our two-story middle class home._

"_Hey Esme. How was your day?" He asked when he came into the room._

"_Um. Andy? Can I talk to you?"_

"_Sure." He walks over and sits beside me at the table. "What's up?"_

_I decide that I don't want to beat around the bush. "I want a divorce."_

"_Wha-What? Why?"_

_I was really hoping he wouldn't ask that question._

_But he did. So I had to answer._

"_I love somebody else Andy. I love somebody else."_

_He bows his head. "Who?" He mumbles._

"_What?"_

_He then starts yelling. "Who do you freaking love more than me? Your husband?!"_

_I feel tears form in my eyes. "Carlisle." I whisper._

"_What?"_

"_I love Carlisle."_

_This just pumps up the anger._

_He storms upstairs and comes back 10 minutes later with a full suitcase. "Bye Esme."_

"_Bye Andy."_

_He left. Leaving me alone._

_I knew then that I wasn't ready to take care of this child._

_I loved children, but I wasn't ready._

_--End of Flashback--_

"That's what happened first off. When James was born, we had a blood test to see if Carlisle was his father. He was. Carlisle said that he wasn't ready either, so we gave James up for adoption and got married. Then, 2 years later, I get pregnant with you Edward."

I finish the story. The one about how Carlisle and I became a real family.

How everything happened.

I noticed that Bella had left the room.

I guess it makes sense.

She may not have wanted to intrude in on our lives.

I'd be fine with it, but it is her decision.

"So, James is my brother?" Edward asked.

I nod. "Yeah. He is."

* * *

**Was it good? At first, James wasn't going to be Carlisle's kid. But, things change sometimes. Review!!!!!!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	15. Chapter 14: When I Accidentally Said

**Author's Note: Hey. I add a little French in this. Just a little. Not transulation for it yet. You have to figure it out yourself. I'm sorry if the mark in wrong. There are like index cars on the wall in the classroom and the teacher pointed out what it meant. Awesome, right? Also, sorry it took so long!!! I had to think and stuff. Now read and review!!!!**

**WARNING!!!: IF YOU KNOW WHAT JE T'AIME MEANS, DO NOT TELL A SOUL!!! LOL. PLEASE DON'T!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**~Chapter 14~  
...When I accidentally Said Je t'aime**

**BPOV**

I got home after the suppose-to-be practice and do m homework.

Why did I have to run into James again?

As soon as I finish my homework, Edward soon calls.

"Hey Edward. What's up?" I ask, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Not a lot. But, Bella? I was wondering, why were you frowning when I came back into the family room after getting James a drink?"

Oh no! He's not ready to know yet! I need to make an excuse and quick!

"Um…" I clear my throat and begin. "I was just thinking about something that was making me frown."

That was horrible lie!!!!

But also true.

He is something that if I think about, it makes me frown.

Maybe because he kidnapped me when I was 10. Three years ago.

"O-kay. Anyways, how about practice on Thursday?"

I think about it. Then I remember.

My cousin from Paris is coming. Her name is Lauren and I hate her guts.

However, what I hate is that when you get Lauren and Jessica together, you get the worst day in your existence.

Why do I have snob cousins?

"Actually, Jessica is coming. So is my cousin Lauren from Paris. I have to be here apparently. It's going to be the worst day ever."

"You want me to come over?"

I thought about it. It was a bad idea.

I knew the minds of my cousins. It's evil. They would just end up tricking Edward into doing something that would break my heart to see. And I don't want there to be a chance it will happen.

"No. That isn't a good idea. My cousins' brains combined somehow makes an evil genius. I don't know how though since their brains are each the size of a grain of sand."

Edward bursts out laughing into the phone, making my ear hurt.

"Ow."

"Opps. Sorry. It was just funny."

"I know. It's okay."

"Well, call me if you need me on Thursday."

I nod, but then realize he can't see me. "Okay. I will."

I then hear my mom. "Kids!!! Dinner!!!!"

"Hey Edward. I have to go. Je t'aime. Later."

I hang up immediately.

Why did I just do that?

Why?

I'm so freaking stupid!!! Why?

I hope Edward doesn't know enough French to understand what Je t'aime means.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

After a couple of hours, I decide to call Bella.

"Hey Edward. What's up?" I hear my angel say.

"Not a lot. But, Bella? I was wondering, why were you frowning when I came back into the family room after getting James a drink?"

"Um…" Bella clears her throat. What's wrong with her? "I was just thinking about something that was making me frown."

I could tell she was lying, yet telling the truth. However, I go ahead with what she said.

"O-kay. Anyways, how about practice on Thursday?"

Bella pauses.

I'm guessing to think about it. Make sure she doesn't have plans.

"Actually, Jessica is coming. So is my cousin Lauren from Paris. I have to be here apparently. It's going to be the worst day ever."

As I said. But, wait!

Did she Jessica and a cousin named Lauren that would make Thursday the worst day ever?

"You want me to come over?"

Bella pauses again.

"No. That isn't a good idea. My cousins' brains combined somehow makes an evil genius. I don't know how though since their brains are each the size of a grain of sand."

I started laughing.

"Ow."

Crap. My loud laughing just hurt her ear.

"Opps. Sorry. It was just funny."

"I know. It's okay."

"Well, call me if you need me on Thursday."

"Okay. I will."

I then hear Bella's mom in the background. "Kids!!! Dinner!!!!"

"Hey Edward. I have to go. Je t'aime. Later."

She hangs up without giving me chance to say bye.

However, how she ended the call, made me think.

What does Je t'aime mean?

I know it must be French.

Maybe I'll ask Alice.

She may know and tell me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

I pull mom and dad into the kitchen after dinner. "Mom. Dad. James is back in town."

Mom gaps and puts both of her hands over her mouth.

Dad gets an angry look on his face. "I hate him."

"I know."

"Well Bella. Make sure you have Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and….Edward."

Let's just say, dad has a problem with Edward.

However, I guess all dads do.

Have issues with their daughter's daughter.

"I will dad."

I kiss them goodnight and then head up to my room.

Thinking about James and regretting for saying Je t'aime to Edward.

* * *

**Well, I think this is long. Guess what?! I just watched Another Cinderella Story!!! Love it!!! Now review!!!!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	16. Chapter 15: With A Snob Night

**Author's Note: I kind of had fun writing this chapter. I'll tell you at the end what I was thinking about the whole chapter. Now, I can't believe I got a new and long chapter on today!!! So, you all better love it. I tried to add a fair amount of humor in it, so I hope you'll laugh once or even twice. Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Chapter 15~  
...With A Snob Night**

_~Thursday~_

**BPOV**

We wait at the airport for about 20 minutes before Lauren's plane lands and she finally gets to us.

"Hello Lauren dear." My mother says kindly.

"Hello Aunt Renée." Lauren says in a sickly sweet voice.

We soon left after we got Lauren's luggage, which Emmett had to carry.

We get into the car when dad asks, "So Lauren, how has Paris been?"

"It's been so great. You guys should come sometime. Maybe Jessica too."

"Maybe."

We get to my house and get into the house.

It was raining today, which is common in Forks.

Lauren complained the whole walk/run to the door about her fake blonde hair and highly expensive clothes getting wet.

She's such a baby.

I went to my room and picked up the phone, dialing Edward's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Edward. How are you?"

"I'm good. But I miss you so much. How about you? I know you just picked up Lauren and all."

"She's been getting on my nerves since that plane landed. No, wait. Let me rephrase. Since I was born!"

Lauren was 14, one year older than me and one year younger than Jessica.

Edward laughs. "That's funny. Well, I guess we all have cousins like that. Right?"

"I guess. You do?"

"Yeah. A lot of them actually."

I laugh at that. "That's funny."

We both were laughing when I heard that freaking nasal voice. "Hey. What's so funny?"

I growl. "Lauren. Get off the phone."

Then I hear, "It's not just Lauren. Tanya and I are here too."

Oh my god. Why have you done this to me? Why? What did I do wrong? Tell me and I'll fix it now.

"Lauren. Jessica. Tanya. Get off the phone. Now!"

"Nope. I don't think we will." Tanya says lightly.

That was it!

I hold the phone away. "EMMETT!!!! ALICE!!!! GET TANYA, JESSICA, AND LAUREN OFF THE DANG PHONE PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I put the phone back to my ear.

"You didn't just---" The three snobs starts, but then starts screaming.

I could hear a roaring noise and something drop to the ground.

Wow. What a day!

"Err…sorry Edward. Oh my god! I can't believe Tanya is here! Isn't she the one who called you that time?"

"Yeah." I could practically see Edward shiver from the thought. "That call was scary. I swear I need consoling after the last one."

"There was another."

"Yeah. And it wasn't something I'd like to think about right now."

"That sounds like a good idea. Don't even think about it."

"Ha-ha. Okay. Well, I got to go. Talk to you later."

"Okay. Bye."

I hang up and start to work on a school project.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

I hang up and remember that I want to call Alice.

I wanted to ask her what Je t'aime means.

I don't understand. What could it possibly mean?

I dial Alice's cell number and she answers. "Alice here."

I could hear plastic being moved around.

"Hey Alice. I was wondering. What does Je t'aime mean?"

I hear the plastic stop being moved around.

"Who said Je t'aime to you?"

"Bella."

I hear Alice squeal. She's so strange sometimes.

"Alice! What does it mean?"

"I'm not sure I should tell you. Maybe you should ask Bella. Maybe she'll tell you."

I then hear the dial tone.

Damn Alice.

What does Je t'aime mean?! It's driving me crazy!

I'll ask Bella. Soon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

Dinner soon ends.

Jessica and Tanya decide to spend the night here with Lauren.

Why?

Before I go to bed, Alice pulls me into her room. "You're staying with me."

I nod. I knew it was a good idea.

So, about 5 minutes after we laid down, Alice spoke up.

"Bella. I heard about something."

"Really? What is it?"

"That you told Edward Je t'aime!"

I blush. "It's not a big deal."

"Yeah. It is. Edward was asking what it meant."

I panicked. "Who didn't tell him, did you?"

"No. That's your job."

I relaxed. "Good."

I soon fall asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_~The next day~_

I wake up and stretch, ready for a new day.

Hopefully today I won't be seeing much of the snobs.

I stand up and walk into the bathroom.

I glanced at the mirror and screamed.

I looked horrible!

My mid-back length hair was now to my shoulders with split ends. There was also whip cream in it.

There were trails of blood red lipstick _around_ my lips.

There were words in black marker in between the trails of lipstick that read things like '_Ha-ha_' and '_Loser_.'

My _favorite_ tank top that I had worn to bed looked like a rag with holes in it.

And, lastly, my legs were painted PINK!

I then heard Alice scream and ran in there.

Alice was looking in her mirror in her room and crying. "My face. My clothes. Why? WHY?!"

"I know what you mean Alice."

Alice looks at me. "Looks like they had a snob night."

"Revenge?" I put on an evil smile.

She does too. "Revenge."

* * *

**I was thinking about the Lindsay Lohan version or The Parent Trap during this chapter. Remember the scene where they messed up Annie's cabin? I loved it!!! Now, I must ask. See, I like to think ahead. So, I need to know if you all want a sequel for this story. I must know now so I know how I'll finish the story. Thank you! Now review!!!!!!!!!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	17. Chapter 16: With Revenge

**Author's Note: I had to think about what their revenge would be. See, I was in the middle of science class and my friend and I had to stand up since we got the question wrong. She started to talk about this time that I will tell you about at the end of this chapter. So, this is dedicated to my best friend Zamantha! Too bad she doesn't have Internet right now. Did you know she is actually pretty good at writing stories. Lol! Now, read and review everybody!**

* * *

**~Chapter 16~  
...With A Breakfast Platter Revenge**

**BPOV**

We sat in Alice's room after we got everything off, changed clothes, and cut my hair so I wouldn't have split ends. It was still to my shoulders.

"So," I start. "What is our revenge?"

"Hmm. You have to let me think. How about we go ahead downstairs and I'll think about it over with a little breakfast."

I nod. "That sounds like a reasonable idea."

We get up and then walk downstairs.

At the table, we saw heaps of food at the table.

There was eggs, sausage, toast, bacon, jugs of orange juice, cereal boxes, and milk cartons.

I know my mom over does it sometimes, but this is ridiculous!

Everybody but The Snobs, what we officially call them, were there. That got me wondering. Were they trying to avoid us? I would if I was them.

Alice ended up asking the question before I could even open my mouth a centimeter wide. "Where are _Tanya_, _Jessica_, and _Lauren_?" You could clearly hear the venom running when she their names.

However, the adults were oblivious to this fact that I certainly caught. "They went to the mall." Jessica's mother, my aunt, answered.

We both nod. "Didn't they have breakfast?" I ask. It's not that I even cared, I just wanted to know.

My mom shakes her head no, and then gaps. "Bella? What happened to your hair?"

"Oh! Uh…I cut it. Yeah. I was dying to have my hair cut and Alice did it for me." I wasn't lying, though I wasn't telling the truth.

My mother smiles. "Okay. That's nice."

Emmett scoffs and mumbles, "Yeah right."

Of course, Emmett knew. How could he not?

Suddenly, after I finished my last bite and drink, I was pulled away from the table and into Emmett's room.

When we get there, I turn and look at Alice. "Alice? Why are we in Emmett's room?"

"Well. I came up with a plan and I'm sure Emmett would love to help."

Emmett then bursts in. "Definitely. If you're going to mess with those prissy freaks, then I'm helping!!"

Alice and I laugh.

Alice then proceeds with telling us her genius plan.

I must admit it was better than her past ideas.

Of course, there has been past ideas. Why wouldn't there have been? Ha!

Then, we prepared to complete this mission.

A mission we have called Operation: Breakfast Platter Revenge.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emmett, Alice, and I walked into the mall carrying three boxes, full of the supplies we would need to take down The Snobs.

"Okay. First off. We need to figure out where they are." Alice begins.

We look around a little. "I think we should look in some place like Abercrombie and Fitch first." I say.

"I agree." Emmett and Alice said in unison.

Therefore, we searched Abercrombie and Fitch, then in other places like that.

We finally got to Victoria's Secret. That is where we saw them.

We all three felt the wicked grins on our faces grow.

"Ready?" Alice asked.

Emmett and I nodded.

"Ready to commence with Operation Breakfast Platter Revenge." I say.

We waited until they walked out and started to throw the leftovers from breakfast.

And trust me; there was a lot to go around.

The Snobs screamed. I was enjoying this to no end.

We decided to get out the secret weapon since we were already running out of food.

We pulled out three water guns filled with orange juice, milk, and a bit of sugar.

Okay. A lot of sugar, your point?

We got up from our hiding places and ran over, carrying the boxes with us.

We got to where we were about 10 feet away and started spraying them with the contents of the water guns after setting the boxes down.

They screamed even louder. We eventually ran out and got the rest of the food to throw at them.

It was really funny.

The food started to stick to them!!! I swear I was going to fall over and laugh so hard my pants would become wet.

After we ran out of food, we ran.

We ran for our lives.

Luckily, for us, no security guards had been around. Also, we had been wearing black outfits and masks. All that kind of stuff.

In a way, I felt like a spy. It was fun too.

We finally made out of the mall and into the car. As soon as our butts hit the seats, we burst into many laughs, giggles, and pains in our stomachs.

We soon saw The Snobs exit the mall with angry glares and messy appearances.

That just made us laugh even harder.

But then, we saw them coming straight for us!

I yelled at Emmett to start driving now.

He listened and we soon were on the highway, heading back to our house I suppose.

"I think we should spend the night with Edward." Emmett announces.

"I agree. I really don't want to be bald!" I exclaimed.

Alice nodded her response.

We got back to the house and grabbed our duffel bags.

We packed enough clothes for a one night since everybody was going home Saturday. We also packed our more valuable items.

Who'd want their most valuable items in the open when three snobs could ruin those things?

We wouldn't.

Therefore, we finished packing the stuff and told our parents where we were going.

They did protest a little, but we won the argument and left to spend the night with my lovely and extremely kissable boyfriend, Edward.

* * *

**I loved it, did you? It's kind of long too. Okay. So, I got the idea when Zamantha was talking about this time where her dad thought she didn't believe him so he smashed an egg on her head! Lol. Well, that's how I got the idea. But, it's funner with more than just eggs. Next chapter you'll be getting some BellaxEdward fluff, I hope. Lol. Now, review!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	18. Chapter 17: With The First Kiss

********

Author's Note: I can't believe I have over 230 reviews!!! It's so awesome!!! Well, I hope you will love this chapter. It's kind of important. The first kiss. Awesome, right? And it's the longest so far. I wonder why I've been wanting to write long chapters. I don't know. Lucky you. I will name my ideas if I have a sequel at the end. Now, read and review.

* * *

~Chapter 17~  
...With The First Kiss

**BPOV**

We soon arrived at Edward's house, where we could dinner being cooked after we walked in.

It smelled so delicious and divine. I couldn't wait to try it.

We set our bags by the front door and walked into the kitchen where Esme was cooking and Edward was helping.

"Hey second family." Emmett said.

Esme looked at us and grinned. "Hi kids. What're you doing here?"

Oh yeah. We forgot to call to warn them.

"We were wondering if we could spend the night." Alice said.

That was when Edward noticed my hair. "Bella? What happen to your hair?"

"Well, I have two cousins and their friend. What do you think happened to my hair?"

He nods. "Ah."

"So, can we mommy?" Emmett begs.

"Of course. But do your parents know?"

"Of course they do. We had to convince them though." I said.

"Alright."

Edward tells Esme that he would take us to our rooms.

We grab our bags and head up the stairs.

As soon as we were there, Alice and Emmett whisper-yelled in unison. "Bella gets to go to Edward's room."

I blushed. My first night in Edward's room. I wonder what will happen.

Before we could reply, Alice and Emmett were off to different rooms.

Edward turns to me. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

I shake my head. "No. It's fine. I'll stay in your room."

Edward smiles and hugs me. "Okay. Well, go ahead and take our bag to my room. Esme is almost done with dinner and I need to set the table. Carlisle will be home soon too."

I nod and he kisses both of my cheeks, then heads downstairs.

I walk to his bedroom and set my bag on his bed.

I loved his room. It was so unique and him.

I walked to the top of the stairs and was met by Alice and Emmett.

We then walked down and saw Carlisle and Edward talking.

"Hi daddy." Emmett sings.

Carlisle turns and smiles at us. "Hello kids."

We soon head into the dining room and sit down to eat.

During dinner, we talked a lot and even told the Cullen's our revenge against The Snobs.

Of course, they laughed and said something like, "Well. I know I shouldn't mess with you guys then."

Dinner was dinner not long after and we were heading upstairs to get ready for bed.

I went into Edward's bathroom to change.

I changed into my other favorite tank top. It was pink and had the word _'Angel' _written across the front in black.

I also changed into black short-shorts.

After I finished, I went back into Edward's room and he was just pulling on a shirt.

I admired his muscles and abs. They were very, very…how could I describe it? Okay. Therefore, there isn't a word in this universe that could describe it.

After he had his shirt on, he saw me and walked over.

"Hey Bella. We're going to go watch a movie downstairs. You want to come?"

I smile. "Sure."

We walked downstairs and sit on the couch.

We start to cuddle and Alice puts in _Peter Pan_.

Now, it wasn't that Walt Disney version. It was the other one. The one from _Universal Studios_.

It was the best movie ever.

The hidden kiss.

I wondered if those are real.

After that, Alice put in _August Rush_.

When it came to the part where they are singing in the church, we sang along.

I soon fell asleep around the time when he met his dad at park while playing there for money.

When I woke up, I was sleeping in Edward's bed.

I then started to wonder where Edward was.

I sat up and looked around.

I spotted Edward on his leather couch.

"Edward?"

He sits up. "Yeah Bella?"

"I should be sleeping there. I shouldn't be taking your bed from you."

"It's okay Bella. Let me sleep on the couch."

"No." I sigh. "You can sleep here with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I want you to." I really did.

Edward gets up and walks over.

He lifts the covers and under, beside me.

I was almost asleep once more when Edward spoke up. "Bella? What does Je t'aime mean?"

I stiffen. Crap. I was hoping he forgot. I laughed dryly. "I was hoping you forgot about that."

"Why?"

"Do you really want to know what it means?"

"Yes."

"Okay." I breathe in and out deeply a few times. "You may think I'm a freak, but it means 'I love you' in French."

I close my eyes, ready for rejection.

I feel a tap on my shoulder. "Bella?" This is it.

I roll over and look at him. "Yes?"

His eyes were filled with love and admiration…for me? "I love you too my Bella."

My heartbeat accelerated and I just wanted to kiss him.

Therefore, that's what I did.

I kissed him.

It was the most wonderful and beautiful kiss that one 13 year old girl could have.

We continued to kiss for what seemed like forever.

Finally, after awhile, we pulled away.

"Wow." I breathed.

"Yeah." He breathed too.

He then wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest.

It was a comfortable position and I loved his smell. It was amazing.

We then fell asleep, just like that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up and found myself in Edward's arms. In his bed. In his room. In his house.

I looked up to see him still asleep.

I'd never seen him when he was sleeping. He looked so peaceful.

I felt the urge to touch him. Therefore, I did.

I caressed his face. It was so smooth and beautiful.

I wanted to stare at him and touch him forever. No matter what.

He stirred and his eyes opened, showing his wonderful emerald eyes. "Hey. Good morning my love."

I smiled I loved that name. "Good morning to you too my Edward."

He smiled too and got up, stretching.

I stared at him and soon got up too.

We headed downstairs.

While we were walking, Edward whispers to me. "Hey Bella. After breakfast, I want to take you somewhere."

I nod. I didn't know where, but it doesn't matter.

As long as I'm with Edward.

We ate breakfast, got dressed, and headed out the backdoor.

"It's in the woods. Just take my hand and I'll lead you."

I slipped my hand into his, intertwining our fingers.

We arrived to a meadow.

Overhead, the trees shadowed the meadow. Light was streaming out of it too.

There were daisies all over.

It was so perfect. I wanted to stay here with Edward here for the rest of life already.

Edward leads me to the middle of meadow and he lies down.

I lie down beside him and cuddle into his side.

"This place is so beautiful and perfect. What is it?" I ask.

"It's a place come to think and place a share with you now."

I grin. "When did you find it?"

"I was 10 years old and was looking around. I was curious. I founded it and decided that I wouldn't tell anybody about it."

I nod. "Well, I love it." I look into his eyes. "And you."

He leans over to me and starts to kiss me.

We continued to kiss innocently for a while and soon went back to his house.

We opened the back door and somebody grabs my hand.

I look at them while they drag me to the living room. Alice. "Alice?! What are you doing?!"

She grins down at me. "It's time for a dance party."

* * *

**So, there will be a dance party next. I've had this on my list for a week or so. Yeah. I have a list. I need to keep track of what I'm doing. Lol. Now, if I have a sequel, I need to know what you want. The first day of her Senior year, The First Day of her first year in college, or after graduating from college. Which should I start with if I have a sequel for this story? Now, review please!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	19. Chapter 18: With A Dance Party

**Author's Note: This honestly isn't a long chapter if it doesn't have lyrics in it. So, it's short. Okay. You see the title? Yeah. I'll explain how I came up with the staples part at the end. It was so funny. Right Missy? Ha-ha. I had to add the staples in this chapter. Also. This isn't the best I could have written. Maybe I could do better in the next. Now, read and review!!!!**

* * *

**~Chapter 18~  
...With A Dance Party And Staples**

**BPOV**

We were soon in the living room, where Emmett was sorting through many cds.

"Wow." I breathe. It looked like there were thousands of them. I wonder what Esme and Carlisle would think if they saw this. That got me thinking.

"Where are Carlisle and Esme?" I ask.

Alice replies. "They went out after we told them we were going to have a dance party. They'll be gone for 4-5 more hours. Then we have to go home."

Edward and I nod. We start to help with the cds.

There were many different ones. From Colbie Caillat to Aerosmith. From Fall Out Boy to Demi Lovato.

I couldn't wait.

After getting everything out of the way, we put in a cd to listen to before Rosalie and Jasper arrived.

Yeah. Apparently they were invited too.

We started with a cd that Emmett burned from the computer.

The first song on it was How Far We've Come by Matchbox Twenty.

We all started to dance when it started.

_Waking up at the start of the end of the world,  
But its feeling just like every morning before,  
Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if its gone,  
The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour if that  
I started staring at the passengers waving goodbye  
Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time_

_[Chorus]  
But I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come_

_Well I, believe, its all, coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come_

_I think its turning to a crock but I don't really know  
I can't remember caring for an hour or so  
Started crying and I couldn't stop myself  
I started running but there was no where to run to  
I sat down on the street and took a look at myself  
Said where you going you know the world is heading for hell  
Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to_

_[Chorus]  
I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come_

_Well I, believe, its all, coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come_

_Its gone gone baby its all gone  
There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
It was cool cool, it was just all cool  
Now it's over for me and it's over for you  
Well its gone gone baby its all gone  
There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
Well it was cool cool, it was just all cool  
Now it's over for me and it's over for you_

_[Chorus]  
But I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Well I, believe, its all, coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come_

The song ended and I had a huge smile on my face.

I might be a bit clumsy, but not enough to not dance. Dancing is a great hobby for me.

We danced to a few songs and went into the kitchen for some drinks.

I grabbed a bottle of water and twist the cap to open it. "So, how long until Rosalie and Jasper arrive?"

My question was answered when I hear the door open and my siblings' 'true loves' said hello.

We walked into the living room and smiled at them, saying hello to them too.

The cd ended and everybody wanted me to pick a cd.

I picked the soundtrack for Another Cinderella Story.

I put it in and Tell Something I Don't Know started to play.

We all started to dance once again.

The girls and I sung along to it too.

But the boys sung the parts that a guy sings after we threaten them.

**(In this song, the bold means a guy is singing.)**

_Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it  
It's so hard to break it  
And there's no way to fake it  
Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling  
I shouldn't believe in  
The dreams that I'm dreaming  
I hear it everyday,  
I hear it all the time,  
I'm never gonna amount to much  
But they're never gonna change my mind  
OH!_

_Tell me, Tell me, Tell Me  
Something I don't know x3  
Tell me, tell me, tell me  
Something I don't know x3_

_How many inches in a mile  
what it takes to make you smile  
getcha' not to treat me like a child, baby_

_Tell me, tell me, Tell me  
Something I don't know something x3_

_Tell me, Tell me  
Something I don't know  
Tell me, Tell me  
Something I don't know_

_Everybody tells me  
I Don't know what I'm doing  
this life I'm pursuing  
the odds I"ll be losing  
Everybody tells me that  
It's one in a million  
like one in a billion,  
one in a zillion  
I hear it everyday,  
I hear it all the time,  
I'm never gonna amount to much  
But they're never gonna change my mind  
OH!_

_Tell me, tell me, Tell me  
Something I don't know x3  
Tell me, tell me, Tell me  
Something I don't know x3_

_How many inches in a mile  
what it take to make you smile  
get yo not to treat me like a child, baby_

_Tell me, Tell me, Tell me  
Something I don't know x3_**  
_so here's the track  
like Catrina make wait like a Medina  
make em' say I'm ready  
Are you ready for it?_**  
_Yeah I'm ready for it!  
**Are you ready for it?**  
Yeah I'm ready for it  
**Let's get ready for it**_

_I'm on my way I know  
I'm gonna get there someday  
It doesn't help, when you say  
It won't be easy!_

_Tell me, tell me, Tell me  
Something I don't know x3  
Tell me, tell me, Tell me  
Something I don't know x3_

_How many inches in a mile  
what it take to make you smile  
get you not to treat me like a child, baby_

_Tell me, Tell me, Tell me  
Something I don't know x3  
Tell me,Tell me,Tell me  
Something I don't know x3_

_Tell me,Tell me,Tell me  
Something I don't know x3_

We all laughed and put in a new cd after it finished.

After a few more hours of dancing, talking, and drinking lots of fluids; we played one more song before heading home. This song was a personal favorite of all of ours.

So, we put in the Shop Boyz cd and turned it to Party Like A Rock Star.

_[Chorus]  
Y-y-y-yeah, y-y-y-yeah, y-y-y-yeah, y-y-y-yeah_

_T-t-t-totally dude!_

_Party like a rock  
Party like a rockstar  
Party like a rock  
Party like a rockstar  
Party like a rock  
Party like a rockstar  
Party like a rockstar_

_T-t-t-totally dude!_

_I'm on a money makin mission  
But I party like a rockstar  
Flyin' down 20 lookin' good in my hot car  
You know them hoes be at my show  
Worried bout where my chain go  
I uh rubba in ma pants  
But these hoes won't let my thang go_

_I uwa like I uwa  
Cuz you know them hoes be tryin us  
Hoe don't you know I fuck wit fine diamonds  
That look like Pa-me-la  
They fine and they hot bra  
When I'm in the spot bra...  
I PARTY LIKE a ROCKSTAAARRR!_

_[Chorus x2]_

_Party like a rockstar_

After that, we started to move everything back to its place and taking the cds to Emmett's Jeep.

I went to Edward's room to grab my bag and Edward followed me.

I grabbed it and turned to Edward.

We embraced.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Edward says.

I nod. "Okay. I'll miss you though."

"I know. I love you my Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

We kiss for a few minutes then walked downstairs, hand in hand.

We get down there and see that Rosalie and Jasper were already gone.

I guess it makes sense.

Apparently Rosalie had to baby sit her neighbor's kid and Jasper had chores to do.

Emmett, Alice, and I left and headed back home.

I was hoping that The Snobs didn't do anything to our bedrooms.

I had remembered to lock my room.

I look up at Emmett and Alice. "Hey guys. Did you lock your rooms? You know, so The Snobs weren't most likely to get in?"

Alice nodded. "Oh yeah. No way in hell were they going to get my white Jimmy Choos."

I roll my eyes. Of course.

Emmett shouts. "Oh. Darn it! I forgot! D----"

Alice cut him off with her hand. "Shut up Emmett."

Emmett growls from under her hand. "Fine." he said. But it sounded muffled.

We get home and I go to my room.

I unlock the door to see nothing wrong at all.

I sighed in relief.

I head to Alice's room to see hers was fine. We nodded to each other and headed to Emmett's room.

We got there and our mouths dropped to the floor.

It looked girly.

The walls were pink. His sheets and etc. for his bed were all hot pink with flowers on it. The carpet was hot pink. His desk was now pink with Barbie stickers on it. There were posters of really hot celebrities with kiss marks on them hung up on the walls everywhere. Well, there was probably more that. I just didn't want to know.

"Why? WHY?!" Emmett yelled.

His face was murderously angry and he ready to pound anybody. He growled loudly. "I'M SO GOING TO KILL THOSE BI------"

Alice cut him off again. "Emmett. You know not to use such strong language."

Emmett sighs, still angry. "I know."

"Let's forget about revenge. I don't think we want a pink Emmett." Alice says.

"Agreed." Emmett says.

"Hmm…why do they always use pink paint?" I asked, pondering.

Alice shrugs. "I don't know."

I sigh and leave the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_~Monday~_

During class, I think about yesterday.

Yesterday, the others came over and helped fixed Emmett's room.

It was now back to normal.

After finishing the room, Edward and I went to my room and just talked and kissed.

The bell rings, telling us to go to our next class.

I go into my next class and get out my report.

It was a report about the American Revolution.

I forgot to staple it!!

I go up to the teacher's desk and ask for the stapler.

She hands it to me and start to staple the papers together.

I finished, but then noticed one thing that was wrong.

My paper was now stuck to the cuff of my zip-up I was wearing!!!

"Crap." I mumbled.

The teacher looks up and sees. She bursts into giggles.

Other students saw and started to laugh too.

I blush and proceeded to get the thing off.

I did and stapled the paper again, making sure not to get my cuff stapled too.

I did and handed the stapler back to the teacher, heading to my seat.

Man. What a last few days!

_

* * *

_

**I got the songs from my iPod. Lol. I got the staple idea from Missy in a way. So, this chappie is dedicated to her. Why? Maybe because she accidently stapled her papers and zip-up together. It was funny. Especially if you got to view it from like 1-2 feet away. Lol. Now, I need to know. Should I have Nessie in this story? Please tell me. Review!!!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	20. Chapter 19: With My Internet Friend

**Author's Note: Okay. So, I counted your votes about Nessie and I've already decided. Nessie is in the story. Sorry to who didn't want her. Some wanted her to be a cousin and somebody wanted her to be Bella's little next door neighbor. But, what do you think she is in this story? Now, I know my last chapter was a little random. I think it was meant to be. This is kind of on the random side, but still has a point. So, read and review!**

* * *

**~Chapter 19~  
...With My Internet Friend**

_~Saturday~_

**BPOV**

As I sign in onto my new AIM account, I can't help but wonder why I even got one.

Why did I?

Therefore, I could talk to my friends and boyfriend at the same time.

Okay. That sounds weird, right?

I think it's cool though.

As soon as I sign on, I see that Jacob was on.

I send him an instant message.

_B&Eforever: Hey Jake. I'm so bored. What are you doing?_

_WolvesRcool: Oh. I just found this web site. It's so cool Bells. You should check it out._

_B&Eforever: Really? Send me the URL and tell me about it._

_WolvesRcool: _(Insert URL) _Well, I go on there and get an account. On there, you can talk to other people and get to know them. I love it. I already have 10 friends on there._

_B&Eforever: Okay. Cool. I'll check it out._

I click on the URL and the window pops up.

I wait for a couple minutes so it can load.

It looked really cool and I soon saw the button to sign up.

I clicked on it.

After about 7 minutes, I was completely signed up and ready to make new friends.

I went back to Home of the web site and clicked where your suppose to find friends.

I looked from page after page until I found one that really caught my eye.

_Nessie Cullen_

I wonder. Is she related to Edward? That'd be so cool! I clicked on her name and went to a new page. There, I saw her AIM screen name and went back to my AIM to instant message her.

Luckily, she was on.

_B&Eforever: Hello! My name is Bella. And you're Nessie, right? I got your name from a web site my friend told me about._

She replied.

_NHBabe: Yeah. I'm Nessie. Nice to meet you Bella. So, where are you from? I'd like to get to know you so we can be friends._

_B&Eforever: Me too. I'm from Washington. How about you? Oh! That reminds me. Are you related to Edward Cullen from here?_

_NHBabe: I'm from New Hampshire. Yeah. I am. He's my cousin. How do you know him?_

_B&Eforever: Oh. He's my boyfriend. I met him through my big sister and big brother._

_NHBabe: Finally! He got a girlfriend! I was wondering if he was gay. Who are your siblings?_

_B&Eforever: Ha-ha. They are Alice and Emmett Swan._

_NHBabe: Oh! I met them once! They are so funny! Hey. How old are you?_

_B&Eforever: 13. How about you?_

_NHBabe: I'm 13 too! This is so cool!_

_B&Eforever: Yeah. Totally._

"Bellsie! Edward is here!" Emmett shouts. Then it dawned on me. I was supposed to go to the mall with everybody.

"Okay! I'll be down in a minute!" I shout back and turn back to the computer.

_B&Eforever: Hey Nessie. I have to go. I'll talk to you later, okay?_

_NHBabe: Yeah. Can't wait. Later._

I sign off. I grab my purse and head downstairs.

"Hey Edward." I say, smiling.

"Hey my Bella." My heart fluttered.

Edward leaned close and kissed my lips softly.

After a few seconds, he pulled back.

Somebody clears their throat.

I jump and turn to see Emmett.

I could practically see my face now. I would have a nervous expression and sweat running down my face. My cheeks flushed with a deep red.

Emmett sighs. "Let's go."

We then head out, an eager Alice running to the Jeep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_B&Eforever: Hey Nessie! I'm back! What's up?_

_NHBabe: OMG! Guess what?! I'm going to be in Forks in a week to visit the family! I can't wait! We might even meet! I can't believe this! I…just…might…SCREAM!!!!!_

_B&Eforever: Ha-ha. That's funny. I can't wait! I'll make sure I meet you. Maybe I can bring my friend Jacob over. I'm sure he'd love to meet you. He's 13 too._

_NHBabe: Oh! Can't wait! Yum! Pasta!_

_B&Eforever: ????_

_NHBabe: Oh. I'm eating pasta right now. And it is SO GOOD!_

_B&Eforever: Lol. You're so funny Nessie._

_NHBabe: Ha-ha. I guess I am._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_~1 week later~_

I wake up and dress into some old blue jeans, a snow-white tank top, and my white running shoes. Even though I don't like to run, I have running shoes anyway.

I fixed my hair into a messy bun and went downstairs.

In the kitchen, everybody was up and doing their normal morning activities.

Fixing breakfast, eating, drinking, talking, and reading the newspaper.

I sat at the table and took a piece of bacon off the plate in the middle of table.

As I was chewing on my first bite of the tasty bacon, Alice suddenly burst into tears.

We all turn to her.

Mom had a concern look on her face. "Honey? What's wrong?"

Alice shrugs and continues to cry. "I don't know. I'm just suddenly crying."

I had to laugh.

I know this happens sometimes to everybody, but Alice?

Did it really just happen so suddenly during breakfast?

"Are you sure?" Emmett asks.

Alice nods and swipes at her eyes. "Yes. I am."

She finally stops crying and we continue to do what we were doing.

I finish eating about 4 pieces of bacon and a piece of toast before going back upstairs to brush my teeth and to grab my purse.

I finish brushing my teeth and head back to my room.

My cell phone started to ring and I answered.

"Hello."

"Hey beautiful. Just wondering when you are coming over."

"Hey Eddie boy. I will after I walk to Jacob's and drag him out of his house."

"Okay. Well, I love you Bella."

"Love you too Edward."

I smile as I shut my phone.

I cannot wait to see what will unfold.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Jacob and I walk down the street, I can't help but notice the sad look that was on his face.

"Jacob? What's wrong?"

Jacob looks at me, and then looks down. "It's nothing Bells."

"No it isn't. Jacob. Tell me."

Jacob sighs. "Leah dumped me last night. Over the phone."

I gasp. Poor Jacob. "It'll be okay Jacob. Just forget. How about we meet Nessie and see if you two are a match in heaven." I nudged him with my elbow.

Jacob laughs. "Okay."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walk into the Cullen household and yell. "Hello! Jacob and I are here!"

Edward walks in. "Hey Bella."

He walks over and gives me a kiss on the lips.

After he pulls back, I'm attacked by a girl that looked to be age who had brown hair and green eyes.

"Hello." I say, smiling.

"Hi Bella! It's me, Nessie!"

I scream. "NO WAY!!!"

"YEAH WAY!!!"

We laugh.

I knew that we were going to be friends, even from the beginning.

* * *

**It was kind of long, wasn't it? Okay. Should Jacob date Nessie or should Leah come back to him? Also, I'm hoping to remember to put something in my next chapter that involves Nessie and Forks. I'll try. But, I think it depends on your votes about Jacob. Now, onto the Alice part. I had decided to add this to the story when somebody started to cry suddenly during Algebra when she was singing. Why she was singing, I don't know. Also, my friend Sabrina had started to cry suddenly during English before. My friend Katie was like, "What's wrong Sabrina?" And Sabrina was like, "I don't know! I just suddenly started to cry!" Lol. Well, I got to go for now. Please review!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	21. Chapter 20: With News and A Crush

**Author's Note: Wow! So many reviews!!! I'm almost at 300!!! SO AMAZING!!! Now, this chapter isn't much honestly. I just wanted to get two things out and this is basically what the chapter is. So, I now know what I will do with Jacob completely. And yeah. Nessie is super random! I think it's cool. Ha-ha. Now, I might be getting a beta for this story. My grammer isn't great and I think it's time to get a beta. Now, read and review my dear readers!!!!!!**

* * *

**~Chapter 20~  
...With News and A Crush**

_~Saturday~_

**BPOV**

I spent the whole day getting to know Nessie more.

She was the best.

We did everything together.

Edward, Jacob, Nessie, and I ended up playing Sorry and The Game of Life a few times until Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and Alice arrived.

It was apparently funny to them to see a 16 year old playing board games with three 13 year olds.

I guess it was.

I don't know. I don't think like them. Why would I? I mentally shiver from the thought.

When the others asked Nessie about herself, she told them everything.

After she was finished, Emmett gave her a nickname.

Guess what it was. It was New Hampster.

When he announced her new nickname, we looked at him weirdly.

New Hampster? Seriously?

"Emmett? Why New Hampster?" I asked.

"Oh. Well, there are many reasons. I know she is from New Hampshire. Then, because she is the new hamster of our group of animal-like friends. So, New Hampster." Emmett said.

"Emmett." Rosalie sighed. "What are we going to do with you?"

"Well, I know what you could do with me." Emmett said, smiling over at her.

Rosalie blushed. Alice and I covered our ears, yelling. "EW! We don't want to know about your sex lives!"

Everybody else laughed.

After about 2 more hours, it was 5:30 and we were bored.

Carlisle, Esme, and Nessie's parents had left about 21 minutes ago for reasons that were unknown.

Then Nessie, being the random one, announced so suddenly, "You know what! We should play Truth or Dare!"

That got everybody's attention. This should be interesting.

So, we went into the kitchen and sat around the table.

I sat between Edward and Nessie.

"So," I start. "Who goes first?"

"I think Nessie should ask first since it was her idea and she is the new member to our group." Alice announced.

We all nodded and looked at Nessie.

Nessie tapped her chin a couple times in thought, and then turned to Edward. "Edward. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare. Of course." Edward said proudly.

Men. I scoffed mentally.

"Okay. Um…kiss Bella with as much passion as you can muster."

I turned to Edward. He had a slight blush on his cheeks. I laughed. Hey. It's impossible not to laugh when he even blushing a bit.

Edward poorly fakes a scolding look then takes my chin in his hand.

I stop laughing and looked into his eyes.

His lips coming crashing onto mine and so much fiery passion and love at that moment.

It was a while until we both pulled back.

We were breathing hard. I noticed that my arms made it up around his neck and his arms around my waist.

We both become red faced after looking at everybody, pulling back.

They all looked stunned.

I guess it makes sense. Even I could tell we could have looked like we have kissed with that passion so much.

Edward clears his throat and looks at Alice. "Alice. Truth or Dare?"

Alice shakes her head a few times then answers. "Dare."

"I dare you to make Jasper blush. I've never seen Jasper blush. I bet it's funny."

Alice nods and grins evilly. She turns to Jasper and looks at him sweetly. "Jazzy." She purrs. "How about we go back to your place? You know…so we can get friendly? Maybe, you know."

Okay…I didn't like the thought of hearing that, but it got Jasper blushing.

Everybody laughed. The blush was pretty cute. Like Edward's. Except, Edward's is more…yummy. Ha-ha.

We continued the game for a while and now it was Alice's turn to ask Truth or Dare.

She turns to Jacob and asks, "Jacob. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." He says, smiling and sitting back. I could see his eyes flicker to Nessie, a look in his eyes.

Hmm…is my best friend already falling for my new friend?

Alice grins the evil smile again. "I dare you to kiss Nessie." She then places her forearms on the table, looking pointedly at him. "On the lips."

I look at Nessie. She was blushing and I knew she was falling for Jacob too.

Wow. This is perfect!

Nessie turns to Jacob, who is sitting next to her.

They lean in and start to kiss.

I knew they could feel fireworks and all because they just kept on kissing, like nobody was watching them.

I felt like I was watching a private moment, but I couldn't look away.

After about 3 minutes, I heard Edward clear his throat.

They pull back, looking into each other's eyes. Then they looked at us.

They both sat back in their chairs with a thud, and blushed.

Wow. They definitely are going to end up together alright.

We ended the game from there and moved into the living room to watch a movie.

We watched _Yours, Mine, & Ours_. It was the modern version with Dennis Quaid, Drake Bell, and Miranda Cosgrove in it. I swear that movie is so funny.

All those animals and kids. There were so many.

I also loved their house.

But, overall, it was such a great movie! I'd have to watch it again.

It was time to leave now.

I got into the Porsche with Alice, Emmett, and Jacob.

Jacob and I sat in the back and talked.

Then, I thought about Nessie.

"Hey Jacob." I whispered in his ear. "Do you like Nessie?"

I pulled back and he nodded, but not without a blush.

I smile reassuringly.

Gosh. I hope they'll be together. And soon!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_~5 days later, Nessie is back in New Hampshire~_

I sign onto my AIM account and get an instant message from Nessie after about 3 seconds later.

_NHBabe: BELLA!!!!!!!!! GUESS WHAT!!!!!!_

_B&Eforever: What?_

_NHBabe: I'M MOVING TO FORKS!!!!!!!!_

I scream in excitement.

Alice and Emmett burst into my room. "What?! What is it?!"

I smile at them and shout out, "NESSIE IS MOVING TO FORKS!!!"

"NO WAY!!!" They said in unison.

I nod and turn back to the computer.

_B&Eforever: OH MY GOD!!!! When will you be here?_

_NHBabe: In about 2 weeks. We have to pack, but the house is already bought._

_B&Eforever: Well, I can't wait!!!_

_NHBabe: Me neither!!!!_

_

* * *

_

**Is it good or bad? I got to know! Now, I desperately want to reach that 300 mark. So, please review!!!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	22. Chapter 21: With Some More New Kids

**Author's Note: I tried to send it to the beta, but I don't think it work. I think I'm going to give up on beta. Sorry. Um, well I got my requested amount of reviews on my new story. It's now called _Four Letter Word Called Love_. Ya!!! Also. Missy made a banner for this story!!! It's so cool. My picture is it. But if you want to see a bigger version of it, please PM me and ask for the URL. I love it!!! Okay. This is sort of a filler chapter. Sorry it's short. Read and review!!!**

* * *

**~Chapter 21~  
...With Some More New Kids**

_~1 month later~_

**BPOV**

It's been two weeks since Nessie moved here.

And let me tell you. It's been better than ever since she moved here!

In a couple of weeks, my family will be hosting a Valentine's Day party.

I'm so excited!

Especially about the plan, Alice and Rosalie helped me with.

It's going to be splendid!

I walk into school with Nessie and Jacob with me.

That was when the gossip hit.

_Did you hear?_

_There is a new girl coming today._

_I heard she has a twin brother!_

_I can't wait! The girl will so be my friend and the guy will be my boyfriend. Only if he's hot._

_I saw him. He's over-the-top hot!_

Hmm…new kids. Once again. Where are these new kids coming from?

Nessie, Jacob, and I split up and go to our first period classes.

Mine was Pre-Algebra.

I walk in and sit down in my seat in back, taking out a book to read until the class starts.

The bell rings and class starts.

However, a few seconds later, there is a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Mrs. Heaton calls out.

The door opens, revealing a girl. She had silky, black hair that was in a messy bun, tan skin, and hazel eyes.

I'd say she was about 5'9, which is pretty tall for a seventh grader.

She was wearing blue jeans and a black band tee. I'd say she may be punk, but I'd rather not judge a book by its cover.

She walks in and stands in front of the class.

Mrs. Heaton smiles and looks at us. "Class. This is Jane White. She will be with us for the rest of year. Now Jane, you will seat at that desk." She points to the desk on the right side of mine.

Jane nods and walks over, sitting at her new desk.

I sigh. I was so bored right now. Maybe I should talk to Jane.

I turn to Jane. "Hi Jane. I'm Bella. I hope we can be friends."

I could see Jane rolling her eyes. It rather annoyed me. "Yeah. Whatever."

I didn't talk to her for the rest of the class period.

When the bell rang, I got up and started to leave the classroom.

Nevertheless, not without being tripped by somebody.

Guess whom. Jane White.

I glared her and she smirked, walking away.

This is going to be a long day.

I start to pick up the books I had dropped.

Then I saw somebody else helping.

I looked up and saw a guy that similar to Jane. He must be the twin brother.

His black hair was shaggy and not long like Jane's. Also, his eyes weren't hazel. They were ice blue.

We finish picking my books up and stand up.

I look at the twin brother and smile. "Thank you for helping me."

"No problem. Oh! My name is Alec. Alec White. What is your name?" he says, holding out his hand.

His voice was very smooth, but not like Edward's.

I take his hand and shake. "I'm Bella Swan."

"It's nice to meet you Bella." He kisses my hand then lets go of it.

I smile again. "It's nice to meet you too Alec."

Just then, I was dragged away.

I looked behind my shoulder, where I saw Nessie and Jacob.

I sigh. Of course.

"Talk to you later Alec!" I shout.

Alec waves.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now lunchtime.

I sit at my usual table with Nessie, Jacob, and Angela.

After my talk with Alec, they insisted I give them details about the new kids.

I told them everything.

I look around and spot Alec. He was coming to sit with us. Awesome!

Alec sits beside me. "Hey Bella."

"Hey Alec. These are my friends. Angela, Nessie, and Jacob." I said, pointing them out.

"Hi." They all greet him.

Alec nods and starts eating.

After we all finish eating, we get up to throw away trash.

We passed the table where Jane was sitting at.

"Hey Smelly Belly! Do you have a crush on my brother?"

I turn to Jane, who was smirking. "No. I don't. I already have a boyfriend."

From the corner of my eye, I could see Alec's face drop a little.

"Oh really? I bet you don't."

I nod. "Yes. I do."

Nessie cuts in. "Yeah. She is going out with somebody. My cousin Edward."

I heard every girl in the cafeteria screech at his name.

Jane rolls her eyes. "Yeah right. Prove it."

"Fine. I will. When do you want me to prove it?"

"Now."

I roll my eyes and dial Edward's cell.

I knew he'd be having lunch right now and allowed to leave school.

"Hello my sweet Bella."

"Hey Edward. Listen. Somebody that's new here doesn't believe I have a boyfriend. They are really bugging me. You mind coming over."

"Sure. Be there in 5 minutes."

I hang up and glare at Jane.

She glares back.

Five minutes later, Edward arrives and walks over.

I smile over at him and Jane looks at him.

I swear her eyeballs popped out of the sockets.

Her eyes were wide and I think she may have stopped breathing too.

I walk over to Edward and give him a peck on the lips.

We back together where I was.

"Edward, this is Jane. Jane, this is Edward."

After Jane wasn't in shock anymore, she started to talk. However, I didn't understand. "Edward Cullen? Oh my gosh! Remember me? Jane White?"

What was she talking about?

I look over to Edward, who was shaking his head no.

I look back at Jane. "Oh. But you must remember Cecelia White. Right?"

I turn to Edward, who looked to be frozen.

* * *

**Filler chapter, remember. Now, I went by my schedule and teachers I had last year in 7th grade. Hate Jane, right? Oh yeah. You'll hate Cecelia too. Somebody had reviewed once saying that love is more complicated than what I had. Well, who said I was going to keep it going so easily? I already had this planned. *sticks out tongue* Lol. Now, review!!!!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	23. Chapter 22: With the White's

**Author's Note: I had another snow day. I went outside and I was pretty much an popsicle this morning. My hands are still frozen. Lol. I worked on this chapter for maybe one hour, so feel lucky that I wanted to let you have a new chapter. Now, I did changed this a little from my original idea. If I went with the original idea, I might be crying my eyes out right now. Literally. Now, read and review!!!**

* * *

**~Chapter 22~  
...With the White's**

**EPOV**

Oh, hell no.

Cecelia White?!

Damn it. I thought that name would never pass my ears again. But now, she's going to be haunting me.

Maybe I should explain who Cecelia White is.

Cecelia is a girl my age who has been stalking me since I had my 10th birthday party and didn't invite her.

Now, she did move away when I was 13. I'm not sure if she was still stalking me or not.

It's kind of a mystery that I rather not have solved.

I unfreeze from my position and glare at Jane.

"Tell Cecelia to leave this town immediately." I snarl.

I forgot to mention this. Jane helped her with the stalking back that.

"Sorry Eddie. But we have to stay here until whenever." Jane said calmly, examining her nails.

I growl. "I mean it." I really don't want to be stalked anymore. Plus, I wish that Bella wouldn't in the near future either.

"Who's Cecelia?" I hear my angel ask from beside.

I look down at her and I feel my expression soften. She's the only one who can do that.

"Cecelia is girl who decided to stalk me after I turned ten."

I watch as Bella wrinkles up her nose in that very cute way I love. "A stalker?"

I nod. "And if _they_ start to stalk me or even you in the near future, I will get a restraining order." I emphasized the 'they' for a reason. Remember? It was Cecelia _and_ Jane.

Bella nods in agreement. "That sounds like a great plan." She starts to glare at Jane. "Jane. Will you refrain from ticking me off?"

Jane glares back. "Maybe I will. Maybe I won't."

"You'd better watch it." Bella warned. "I've got people everywhere."

That kind of confused me until I looked up and around to see that the others were here too. "That's true. Very true."

"Humph." Jane leaves the cafeteria doing some supposed-to-be sexy catwalk.

I watch as a guy steps in. "Sorry about my sisters. I really am." He then turns to Bella. "I hope this doesn't ruin the chance that I can be your friend."

Bella shakes her head. "No. It's fine. It's not like you're the freaky stalker person."

"True." The guy shrugs, small smile on his face.

I clear my throat and Bella looks at me. After a few seconds, it was like you see the light bulb light up. "Oh! Edward, this is Alec White. He is Jane's twin. But he's not like them. Alec, this is Edward. I bet you already know him though."

I nod to Alec. "It's nice to meet you Alec."

Alec smiles at me. "You too."

I then had to leave. I didn't need to be late for my next class.

I walked out, the others following me.

"So, you guys saw what happened?"

"Yeah." Alice answered. "But what exactly were you all talking about?"

I started to explain. I was done by the time we got to our vehicles.

"Wow. I totally remember that." Emmett said.

"Well, I don't." Jasper announced.

"Sweetie. It's because you haven't moved here yet when it happened." Alice told him, giving him a peck on the lips.

"Oh yeah."

We all got into the vehicles and went back to Forks High.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school let out, I headed toward my Volvo to go pick up Bella.

Since I started dating Bella and it was known, I started to pick Bella up.

But something stopped me after I was halfway across the parking lot.

I looked to my left to see a nightmare.

The nightmare had brownish-black hair, hazel eyes, and horrid-looking clothing.

Cecelia White.

"Hi Eddie. Long time, no see. Right?" She gives me that smile that makes me almost puke.

"Don't call me Eddie. Also, who cares if we haven't seen each other in a long time? I certainly don't. Now let me go."

Cecelia starts to claw at my arm. "No. I want you to go on a date with me."

"No." I roared. I started to pull away, but she just kept clawing and pulling.

I was about to just shove her away when she was pulled away by Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett.

"Stay away." They yelled at her.

She ran, but not without winking at me.

Damn it, I hate the White's.

"You okay?" Rosalie asked.

I nod and looked down at my arm. It looked to be bleeding.

"Damn her." Alice mumbled.

We make the bleeding stop and start heading toward my car.

I'm already late. I bet Bella is worried.

I get to the middle school and could see that she looked sad.

Why?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

I walk out the door and look around.

I could see that Edward wasn't here yet, so I go to sit on the bench to wait.

I thought back to what happened at lunch.

Now, that was weird. I didn't know Edward had a stalker once.

After lunch, Jane didn't bug me any. Lucky me.

As I was looking around the parking lot again, Jane sits beside me.

"Hey. I bet your waiting for Edward. But, what if there was a reason he was late to pick up his little princess-like girlfriend? I bet there is. I think he's hanging out with Cecelia. Forgot all about you."

I shake my head and glare. "He wouldn't. He's better than that."

"Oh well." Jane shrugs and stands up. "I was just telling you what I think."

With that, Jane walks away.

After another 5 minutes of waiting, I started to get nervous.

What if Jane was right? What if Edward was going to dump me?

I could already feel the tears sliding down my face.

No. I cannot lose him. Never.

Just as I was going to walk home, Edward's Volvo pulled into the parking lot and came up to me.

I watch as Edward gets out and walks over to me. "What's wrong?"

I look at the ground and shake my head.

Edward pulls me into his embrace and smoothes out my hair. "I'm sorry I'm late. Cecelia was causing some trouble." He whispered.

I looked up at him. "What happened?" That was when I noticed what happened to arm. I gasped.

"Yeah. She got a hold of me and started to claw at me when I wouldn't come with her."

I look at him sadly. "I hope you'll be okay."

He smiles and kisses my forehead. "I'm already fine. No need to worry yourself."

I nod and smile at him.

I may hate Jane and Cecelia, but I love Edward.

* * *

**What'd you think? It is kind of longish, I think. Also. Can you check out this kid's web show? He's somebody I talk to on AOL and he really wants comments and rates for it. **www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=VVRTdQg5xCY** Also, I have a link to the IAS banner on my profile. So, check it out. Plus, I might be putting links on my profile that you could listen to songs that I've mentioned before in all my stories. That way you don't have to search and so on. Now review!!!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	24. Chapter 23: With Poetry and Pizza

**Author's Note: I feel like the last chapter was a filler. I don't know. But, this one is for fun. I've been wanting to do the poetry for a couple days now. I hope you like it!! Read and review!!!**

* * *

**~Chapter 23~  
...With Poetry and Pizza**

_~3 days later~_

**BPOV**

It has been 3 days since the White's moved to Forks.

And life couldn't have been anymore difficult.

Cecelia and Jane have been annoying everybody. Especially Edward and myself.

It's like they have some addiction to their award to being a few of the biggest annoying bimbos ever.

Of course, they've got allies. Tanya, Jessica, and Rebecca.

Luckily Lauren doesn't live in Forks. Or I think I might have to be sent to a mental asylum. Literally.

Today in Language Arts, we were learning about poetry.

Mrs. Sparks told us we needed to write and memorize a poem. Then we have to read it during class.

I knew this was going to be easy.

I loved to write in my spare time. I had millions of poems at home. I've even let my friends read them. They all said that they were really good.

So, I'll write one of best poems this class has ever heard.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the rest of the day, I worked on my poem. I know it is kind of early, but I really wanted to start working on it.

It'll be awesome.

Finally, school let out and I skip outside to Edward's Volvo that was waiting by the curb.

I got in and pressed my lips to his. "Hey Edward."

Edward flashes me a crooked grin. "Hello my love."

Edward started to drive me home.

"So. Anything special happen today?" Edward asked.

I smiled and started to tell him the poem.

I even got out my notebook and read to him how much I'd written already.

"Garden of Angels? It sounds beautiful. But not as much as you, of course."

I smiled to myself. It's feels amazing to have somebody like Edward love me.

We got to my house and I went inside.

Edward had to go home to work on his homework and do his chores.

I dropped my book bag beside the door and walked into the kitchen.

There was the aroma of cookies in the air.

I could feel the drool already leaving my mouth.

Did I mention? My mother is an awesome cook.

"Hey mom. Can I try one?" I ask my mother, who was sitting at the table.

She looks up from her paper. "What?"

"Can I have one?" I asked again, pointing at the plate of cookies on the table.

"Oh. Yeah!" She grins at me.

I take one of the cookies and take a bite. IT WAS MAGNIFICENT!!!! "Mmm!! This is so good!"

My mother was glowing now. "Really?" She looked like a small child on Christmas morning.

I nodded. "Definitely."

I grabbed a few cookies, grabbed my bag, and made my way to my bedroom to work on so Science and Health.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had just finished my homework when my door opened to my best friends.

"Bella!" Nessie whined. "You should come with us to eat at that pizza place downtown. I heard it was really, really good!"

I sighed. I might as well. I needed to get out of the house more anyways. I don't want to become a couch-potato, do I? "Eh, I guess I will."

"Ya!!!" Nessie yelled. My very random friend she is.

So, with that, we headed out.

Jacob, Nessie, and I made it to the pizza place known as Geneva's around 6:00.

"Gosh. I'm so hungry." Jacob complained.

"Aren't you always?" I teased.

Nessie and I snickered whilst Jacob glares.

We order a 12'' pepperoni pizza and sit at one of the tables to eat.

"So, have you guys started on your poems?" Nessie asked, taking a huge bite of her pizza.

"Nah. I don't want to yet." Jacob answered, waving it off with his hand.

I smile. "I, of course, have."

Nessie smiles again. "Not surprised. I haven't started on mine. But I already have an idea."

"That's cool." I said.

Nessie nods and we continue to eat.

Then, all so suddenly, the door opens and we hear 5 bimbos walk in.

"Oh my god! Did you hear? Tyler and Delilah broke up! Apparently, Tyler was cheating on her while he was at a party. Delilah caught him." We hear a bimbo announce the oh-so-important gossip. I just didn't know who it was.

"Oh my. It's the losers. Maybe we shouldn't have come here. I bet they already contaminated the place with their loser germs." It was clearly Jessica. I can recognize my cousin's voice anywhere.

I turn around and glare. "Nah. It was contaminated by you guys as soon as you stepped foot in the parking lot."

They gasped and shouted in unison. "Not true!"

I raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Wanna bet?"

Rebecca glared. "Hell yeah!"

"Language sister." Jacob snarled at Rebecca.

Rebecca rolled her eyes.

I was just about to get up and teach them a lesson when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up and smiled at the green-eyed man.

"You okay?" Edward asked, looking very concerned.

I nod. "Yeah. I am. But these bimbos need to stop bugging us."

Edward glares at them. "Leave. Now."

They scurried away, out of our sight.

I turned to Edward and gave him a huge smile. "Thanks Edward."

"You're welcome my beauty." We pressed our lips together for a few seconds, and then pulled away.

We all ate together and talked.

I turned to Edward to ask him an important question. "Edward? How'd you know I was here?"

He smiled at me. "I called your house and they said you were here. So, I decided to surprise you and drove over."

"Well, you did surprise me."

We smiled at each other and continued eating.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward gave us a ride back to over houses.

He first dropped off Nessie, then Jacob and me.

I went inside and started to work on my poem.

I when I finally finished, I was very tired.

I looked at the time. It was 9:28.

I decided it was time to get some sleep. I put on my Bugs Bunny pjs, brushed my teeth, etc.

I snuggled into my covers and fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_~1 week later~_

Today, we were reading our poems to the class.

I was so excited. It was time to share my amazing poem.

The teachers called on people by A-Z, so it took a little while to get to me.

When she finally got to me, I jumped out of my seat and skipped happily to the front of the room.

I gave her my paper and turned to look at the class I was ready.

"This is called 'Garden of Angels.'"

I cleared my throat and began.

_Garden of Angels is what I see.  
__Flowers, grass, and one little bee.  
__Living to the fullest is what we believe.  
__Until it's time for us to leave._

_Juggling in and out of trouble.  
__Making our lives one big bubble.  
__Making mistakes that are bad.  
__Start to make those you love very sad._

_Garden of Angels is what I see.  
__Flowers, grass, and one little bee.  
__We know one day this all will end.  
__But for now we need a friend._

I finished. Everybody had tears in their eyes and there was a thunderous applause.

I smiled happily, with tears of my own in my eyes. I was glowing practically.

I'm glad they all loved it.

After school, I went to my house where we met up with everybody.

There, I read my poem again. I got the same reactions.

I loved poetry so much. Maybe one day I'll really get into and become a poet.

* * *

**In my class this year, we had to memorize a poem. Now, the poem on here. I made it last year when I was 13. It was about this time of the year too. I had written it after reading a book called Garden of Angels. Then, the words just flowed. I love the poem and I hope you did too. Review!!!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	25. Chapter 24: With Some Major Fun

**Author's Note: I had fun writing this. It's lengthy too. Got to dedicate this to Tianna M.V.A. for giving me the idea!! :) I was planning on doing the Valentine's Party, but I had to do this. Now, I just started my sequel to Stay Strong. I'm hoping it'll be good with more drama than Stay Strong had. Some OCC of course. Now, read and review my fellow fanfictors. (Lolz.)**

* * *

**~Chapter 24~  
...With Some Major Fun**

_~A few days later~_

**BPOV**

It has been a few days since I read my poem.

I'm some glad everybody loved it. It will always be a personal favorite, even though I wrote it.

Tonight, our friends were spending the night. But, we do have some stuff planned of course.

It's time to mess with The Snobs once more.

Though, I wonder. Do they still have the pink paint? I shrug mentally at the thought.

What's cooler about this time is that we get to mess with more snobs. Tanya, Jessica, Rebecca, Cecelia, and Jane.

We learned from local sources (Jacob) that they were all going to be at Tanya's house tonight.

It was time to have fun with all we can get done in my one night.

But, I don't think that'll be a problem. We've got more people. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Nessie, Jacob, Angela, Edward, and myself.

Nessie, Jacob, and Angela were going to go to Jacob's house and mess with Rebecca's room and other stuff.

Alice and Jasper were going to Jessica's house.

Emmett and Rosalie were going to Jane and Cecelia's house.

Edward and I get Tanya's house.

Nessie, Angela, Jacob, Emmett, and Rosalie all have it easy. Alec is in on the plan too. He's going to help Emmett and Rosalie.

Edward and I have the hardest.

We have to go to Tanya's house, where all the snobs are.

It was now 8:10 P.M. Time for the fun to start.

Everybody goes to their assigned houses and begins the mission.

Edward and I decide to have some fun and see what they're doing.

Now, don't consider us Peeping Toms. We just think we'd find something we can hold against them.

We sneak in using our infamous spy skills and put a recorder where we can record and hear their conversation.

While we were setting it up, they were talking about Edward. I about growled. But, I had to hold it back or we would be caught.

After we got the recorder in place, we headed to what we assume to be Tanya's bedroom.

See, The Snobs were currently in the living room. Good thing or we'd never be able to mess up her bedroom.

As soon as we stepped into her bedroom, I felt like running and screaming all the way to Italy.

It was way too girly.

There was pink here, pink there. Basically everywhere. I mean, where is the variety?! I would never be able to live with a room like this.

I suck in a deep breath and let it go. "This room is going to give me nightmares."

"Yeah." Edward says, sounding kind of frightened. I don't blame him.

We get over our shock and start to Goth it up.

We started with the walls. The walls had been a hot pink. Now, after painting it some, it was mostly black.

Then, we started to strip the sheets off her bed. They were a pale pink.

We started to put blue and black sheets on it.

Then, there was the canopy. We expected this much. We decided to just throw some black paint on it.

We moved on to where she kept her perfume and make-up. We replaced it with all kinds of make-up we got from Hot Topic and some of the nastiest smelling perfumes ever.

"Where next?" I ask, looking at Edward.

"How about we just pour some blue and red paint on this floor, and then start working on their cars?" Edward suggests.

The floor was covered with a pale pink carpet.

I nod. "Sounds good."

We pour the paint on the floor and leave the room.

As we're passing the living room, we grab the recorder and sneak out.

We were in such a hurry; I didn't catch onto their conversation.

I got outside and Edward slips the recorder into his pocket. "We'll listen to it later."

I nod. We head over to Cecelia's car. It was a silver-colored 2010 Lexus RX 350.

We started to key and toy with its engine.

Yeah. We're mean. But they're mean too. Ha-ha.

We pour some black and red paint on it, and then move onto Tanya's car since it was the only other one.

Tanya's car was a sky blue 2007 Cadillac SRX.

Sure, it was pretty. But, oh well. We had to ruin it for our fun.

We do the same thing we did before.

Now, it is time for the finale of the disasters.

Feathers!!

We started to cars with feathers. Even the trees and shrubs.

It was certainly chicken paradise.

That was when we started to run back to my house.

We got there about the same time as everybody else.

We all started to laugh, walking inside.

I looked at the clock and it said 9:24 P.M. Perfect time.

"Hey Edward." I say, smiling.

Edward turns to me. "Yes?" He gives me a questioning look.

"Maybe we should listen to that recording." I snickered evilly.

Edward smirks. "Yeah."

"What recording?" Emmett asked.

"This." Edward pulls out the recorder.

Apparently everybody guessed what it was and snickered.

We all sit down in the living room.

Edward was about to push play when Emmett randomly asked, "Did anybody bring any candy?"

We look at him weirdly.

"No." Jasper answered.

Emmett slumps into his seat. "Ruin a guy's hopes and dreams." He mumbles.

We all laugh while Edward pushes play.

_Tanya- Now. Onto other stuff besides Edward._

_Cecelia- But----_

_Tanya- Quiet. It's spiritual time!_

_*Shuffling in the background*_

_Tanya- Now…I'm unworthy._

_Cecelia- I'm a b****._

_Jane- I'm unsuitable for this._

_*snickering in background*_

_Tanya- SHUT UP!_

_*snickering stops*_

_Tanya- Now, it's your turn Rebecca._

_Rebecca- I love Mozart._

_Jessica- I'm a microwave._

_*slap in background*_

_Tanya- Focus Jessica! _

_Jessica- Yes b****._

_Tanya- *snarls* Shut up Jessica or I'm throwing you out._

_Jessica- *grumbles* Fine._

_Tanya- Now, moving on----_

The tape stops.

We all stare at it for a moment, before laughing.

Who knew they were that stupid?

Well, I guess we all did.

After we finished laughing, I thought of something that we could do.

"Hey. We should make scary telephone calls to Tanya's house. Oh! And maybe make their power go out." I suggest.

Everybody nods and we out taking a chainsaw with us.

We get to their house and get to where the power box is.

We switch off the lights and hear screaming.

We snicker quietly, and then start dialing their number.

As the phone inside the house rings, the screaming turns into whimpers.

Finally, somebody picks up.

"Hello?" I hear Tanya ask weakly.

Jacob smiles and deepens his voice. "Tanya. My name is Bob. Can you guess what I am?"

"N-no."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Should I tell you?"

"No."

"Oh. Well, too bad. I'm going to tell you anyway."

"No. Please."

"I'm a ghost."

Then went the screaming, again.

We hung up and got the chainsaw.

Emmett starts it while we all stand back.

As soon as they heard it, they screamed to the top of their lungs.

Even the neighbors were turning on their lights to see what's going on.

Emmett stops and we run.

As we're running, we could see the neighbors running to Tanya's house to see what is wrong.

* * *

**Do you want me to put links for vehicles on my profile? I have songs on there now. Okay. Next I plan to be the Valentine's Party. If you have any ideas of other stuff I could actually do inbetween now and the party, tell me. After the party, there'll be a huge skip. Now, review! P.S. I know most of this doesn't make sense, but I decided on stupid humor. Lol.  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	26. Chapter 25: With Valentine's Day

**Author's Note: Yes, it's been a few days since my last update. But, I just want to feel lazy when I wrote this. So, I hope you like this Valentine's Day chapter of It All Started!! I tried to get more detail and feeling into it. Now, read and review!!!**

**

* * *

**

**~Chapter 25~  
...With Valentine's Day**

**BPOV**

It was now Valentine's Day. One of most loved and even hated holidays ever created.

I've never had a real opinion about it. I had never been in love before meeting Edward.

Maybe that is why I feel as if this mushy gushy holiday has more meaning now.

Valentine's Day is the one holiday that should be full of love. That is why it was created in my opinion.

To celebrate what being in love really means.

So, why does it feel as if somebody is going to have a broken heart today?

I had that strange feeling in my stomach when I woke up this morning.

I just don't understand. Maybe somebody will get their heart broken today. Or, I'm just nervous about the party.

My parents were hosting a Valentine's Day party at my house this evening and the whole town was invited.

I really couldn't wait, even with the feeling.

I slip on my rose pink dress and start fixing my hair. My dress was beautiful, I must admit. It was silky soft and had off-the-shoulder sleeves.

I fix my hair into an elegant bun, smiling at my reflection.

Now I'm not being self-centered or anything. I'm just saying that I look good. Maybe not as good as Alice and Rose can pull it off, but I have my own perfection. I don't to be wishing to have that beauty. I like my beauty as it is.

I stand up and start walking downstairs. I could see many people already here. In their formal wear, looking as if they weren't at some middle-class home. It looked as if they were at some royal ball.

I finish descending the stairs and feel an arm snake around my waist. I look up and see my Edward.

I smile. "Hey Edward." I say quietly.

He gives me his infamous crooked grin. "Good evening my love. Shall we dance?"

I look over to my living room where I could see a few couples dancing. I could see the love in their eyes as they danced. There was even an older couple, who I had to envy. Older couples were always the sweetest to watch. Because, their love shows you that love really does exist in a world where many have divorced, been beaten, or have been abandoned. Therefore, I love to watch them. It gives me hope more each time.

I look at Edward with my own love. "Of course."

I wound my arm around his and started walking to the living room with my dear Edward.

At that moment, a song came on. One Edward and I had declared as our song.

Claire De Lune was playing through the speakers. The sound so sweet and innocent. How could nobody like it?

I looked into Edward's eyes, knowing that love will last in time. No matter the situation.

I bury my face into Edward's chest and smile.

Edward lays his cheek on the top of my head. I could feel his cheekbone move into a smile.

I love being here with Edward. Because, it was worth all I had before him. I would sacrifice my own life for him.

The song soon ended. I soon noticed that we had stopped dancing and were looking into each other's eyes.

We both leaned in to kiss. The kiss was anything but ordinary. It was extraordinary. I loved how it felt. The passion was major, but controlled. This, by all means, was good. There was no need to have a make-out session in the middle of my living room with many people watching.

Edward and I pulled back, taking deep breaths and staring into each other's eyes.

Now, I may sound all lovey dovey, but what I say I'm feeling is true. Why wouldn't it be?

Edward and I were finally pulled out of the trance by the sound of my jumpy sister's voice.

I held back my groan and walked to our friends with Edward at my side.

We walked up and I gave them a smile. "Hey guys. What's up?"

"Renée said we need to start getting the line-up ready for karaoke." Rosalie said, looking down at the clipboard.

"Who's on there?" Edward asked.

"Um…let's see. You, Nessie, Jacob, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and some people from school." Alice said, looking at the clipboard too.

I let out a breath. At least I'm not on there.

"Oh! And Bella is too." Rosalie announced, looking up at us.

I froze. NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"But----uh. I don't want to sing." I stuttered.

"Please Bella! Please?!" Alice begged.

I grumbled. "Fine." I crossed my arms and everybody laughed.

We got the line-up ready within minutes.

First up was Jacob.

He sang Gotta Be Somebody by Nickelback.

After that, it continued.

Some kids from school, Alice and Jasper, more kids from school, Emmett, and then it was my turn.

I was about to step on stage when I remember why we're having this anyway. We're having Nessie sing a song that describes her feelings for Jacob. I think it's brilliant.

I step on the stage that we got into our living room somehow, said I was dedicating this to Edward, and start singing No One by Alicia Keys.

I finish singing and smile at Edward as the crowd cheered. I barely listened to the crowd. Looking at Edward was my only priority at that moment.

Alice and Rosalie ended up dragging me off the stage, launching into about a billion comments.

Good comments, of course. What do you expect to come from your loved ones?

Next up was Nessie. We told her to sing Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne. We also told her to say that the song was dedicated to Jacob.

Nessie walked onto the stage with a slight blush. My friend might be random, but she does blush in these situations. "Hey! My name is Nessie Cullen! I'm going to dedicate this song to Jacob Black!" She yelled. There came the confidence.

Nessie starts to sing. And I must say. She did an awesome performance.

I especially love the first verse and the chorus. It really gets into how she feels for Jacob.

The first verse and chorus starts to float around in my head when she finishes.

_I'm tugging out my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head_

_[Pre-Chorus]  
(And) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth this  
Yeah_

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you - away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

I'll admit it. That was how I felt when I got to know Edward. It sometimes hurts, but you feel great because love is a powerful thing. I just don't get why it can be difficult at times.

Now, Edward and I haven't had anything real problems yet. Only 'The Snobs' are a problem for us.

But, we won't let that get us down. Not today. Not tomorrow. Not ever.

Nessie grins and leaves the stage.

Now, it was time for the final performance.

Edward.

He got on the stage, looking very handsome in the bright lights that shined down on him. (I wonder how we got stage lights.)

"I'm going to dedicate this to Bella." He smiles over at me and starts to sing You Can by David Archuleta.

Such a beautiful song that expresses the many reasons Valentine's Day was made.

_Take me where I've never been  
Help me on my feet again  
Show me that good things come to those who wait_

_Tell me I'm not on my own  
Tell me I won't be alone  
Tell me what I'm feeling isn't some mistake  
Cause if anyone can make me fall in love,  
You can,_

_Set me from myself, you can,  
And it's you, and no one else  
If I could wish upon tomorrow,  
Tonight would never end  
If you asked me, I would follow  
But for now I'd just pretend  
Cause if anyone can make me fall in love,  
You can_

_Baby when you look at me, tell me what do you see  
Are these the eyes of some one you could love?  
Cause everything that brought me here  
Well now it all seems so clear  
Baby you're the one that I've been dreaming of  
If anyone can make me fall in love,  
You can,_

_Set me from myself, you can,  
And it's you, and no one else  
If I could wish upon tomorrow,  
Tonight would never end  
If you asked me, I would follow  
But for now I'll just pretend  
Cause if anyone can make me fall in love_

_Only you can take me,  
Sailin' in your deepest eyes  
Bring me to my knees and make me cry  
And no one's ever done this  
Everything was just a lie  
And I know, yes I know_

_This is where it all begins  
So tell me it'll never end  
I can't fool myself, it's you and no else  
If I could wish upon tomorrow,  
Tonight would never end  
If you ask me, I would follow  
But for now I'll just pretend  
If anyone can make me fall in love,  
You can_

_Show me that good things come to those who wait_

The audience roared and hollered. I did too, because honestly, it was so amazing and heart-felt.

When Edward got off the stage, he went directly for me.

I smiled. He finally got to me and kissed me fully on the lips.

Do I have to say it? Well, I was on my own personal heaven. It was more than I could ask for.

We pulled apart and smiled at each other.

As we were walking into the kitchen, I saw Nessie and Jacob making-out from the corner of my eye.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_~2 hours later~_

Edward and I were cleaning the living room at the moment.

The party had just ended 30 minutes and we needed to clean the place up.

As soon as we finished the living room, Alice and Nessie came running in.

"Guess what!!!" Alice yelled.

"What?" I asked, rubbing my ear. She yells too loudly.

Alice looks at Nessie.

Nessie shouts, "Jessica got a boyfriend and has left 'The Snobs.'"

I gap at this new information, and then scream. I can't believe we have one less person to worry about!

So, I guess that feeling I had earlier was just nerves.

_

* * *

_

**Yes. It is somewhat corny, but who cares?! Lol. Links for songs will be on as soon as possible. Err...oh yeah!! Remember to try out my challenge!!! :) Oh! And check out my newest story. I call this a love square. It's yet another serious story of mine. I'm taking it seriously because I think it could have an awesome future in fanfic world. Lol. Well, review my dear readers!!!!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	27. Chapter 26: With Bad Luck

**Author's Note: 'Ello! Now, this chapter is shorter than the last. But, it's got nice drama in it. I remember Friday the 13th and decided there should be one on here too. Not sure if there'll be a Friday the 13th in June. But, it doesn't matter. Just read and review!!!!!**

* * *

**~Chapter 26~  
...With Bad Luck**

_~4 months later (June)~_

**BPOV**

Today is the beginning of summer vacation!

However, it is also Friday the 13th. Very unfortunate, right?

However, for me, not much happens on this day. Therefore, I think I'm just going to relax.

Suddenly, my cell phone begins to ring.

I grab it and flip it open. "Hello?"

"Hey Bells! What's up? We were wondering if you wanted to come to the park with us. We're so bored." I hear Jacob's voice come out of my phone.

I smile. "Sure Jacob. Who's coming?"

"Only Nessie, Alec, and Angela."

"Okay! Meet you guys there in 5 minutes!"

Jacob laughs. "See you there." I hang up and slip my flip-flops on.

As I'm running downstairs with a jacket, I text Edward to tell him where I am.

Right after it sends the message, my foot twists and I start falling.

I hit the ground and moan as I'm getting up. "Ouch!"

I lift myself up and take a swipe at my shorts and tank top.

"Man. It looks like I'm finally getting bad luck on Friday the 13th." I mumbled, then race out the door.

I run to the park where I saw Nessie, Jacob, Alec, and Angela sitting at the big oak tree.

The big oak tree was old and was really cool. It'd always been a place where I could think and just relax. Exactly what I was going to do now, but with my friends.

I walk over with a huge smile on my face. "Hey guys." I said with a wave of my hand.

They all nod and say at the same time, "Hey Bellarella." Then they look at each other and yell, "Jinx!" This goes on for the next 3 minutes until Jacob won. He always won when it came to that. Must be a lucky day for him.

Two hours later, there was a sunset. Angela looks us and announces, "I have to go home. See you guys tomorrow?"

We all nod, and then Alec stands up. "I have to go too. Bye."

We say goodbye to Angela and Alec, watching the sun fall from the sky.

I loved watching the sunset. It was beautiful with all the colors. Red, orange, and yellow. Even some blue and purple at times.

Nessie stood up and looked at us. "I have to go. My mom is expecting me."

I nod, but Jacob stands up. He holds out his hand. "Let me walk you home."

Nessie shakes her head. "That isn't necessary Jacob." She looks at me with a smile on her pretty little face. "Bye Bella." Then at Jacob. "Bye Jacob."

"Bye." We said in unison.

As soon as Nessie was out of sight, Jacob sighed and sat down.

I look at him with a concerned look on my face. "What's wrong with you and Nessie?"

Jacob frowns. "Nessie has been very distant lately. I don't understand. I think I did something wrong."

I shook my head. "I wonder why." I think for a moment. "I think I'm going to ask her. Maybe she'll tell me."

Jacob nods. "Yeah. Please do."

We sit for a couple minutes until I felt a strange feeling in my stomach. I recognized the feeling. I think back from the Valentine's Day party. However, it has changed some. There is fear, hopelessness, and grief. I feel scared, as if something very bad will happen.

That was when I knew exactly what it was. The feeling I had before…..No. It can't happen again. Never. Please god, don't let it happen again!

I look at Jacob and asked, "Do you feel like something is going to happen?" I was frightened.

Jacob nods. "Yeah. Let's go."

We got up and as we were walking out of the park, I hear a gunshot.

I covered my eyes and cried out. However, I didn't feel any pain.

I looked over to my left to see Jacob lying on the ground, blood around him.

I gasp and get down on all fours to check his pulse and breathing.

He wasn't breathing and when I checked his pulse, it was slowing down.

I could see where he was hit. Right in the chest.

I cried. I cried for Jacob. I cried for Nessie. I cried for all of it.

Soon, the pulse had come to a complete halt and he was dead.

I knew this wasn't it. Something was going to happen to me. But, what?

Just as I thought this, I was kicked in the stomach. I felt a dirty sock being put into my mouth and tape going over it. Then, I felt myself being thrown into a bag.

I had asked god to not let this happen again, but I guess he just had to let destiny make its play.

My only thought while I drifted into the darkness was of Edward saving me from the evil likes of James.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_~One hour later~_

**EPOV**

As I flipped through the channels, I wondered about Bella.

What was she doing? She promised to call me at 7:00 and it was already 7:45.

I was soon watching the news. They were talking about a kid that was murdered at the park.

WAIT!!! THE PARK?!

I turned it up and listened to the report. They said that Jacob was the kid that was murdered.

Thank god, it wasn't Bella. Nevertheless, I am sad. It was Jacob after all. He was a pretty cool guy. He was also my girlfriend's best friend and my cousin's boyfriend.

Is that why Bella hasn't called? Maybe I should call her.

I was reaching for the phone when it started to ring. Whoa. Freaky.

I answered, "Hey."

"Edward? Is Bella over there? She hasn't come home yet." I could hear Alice's worried voice.

"No. I haven't. Earlier, she said she was going to the park and she'd call me at 7:00. But, she didn't call."

Alice gasps. "Oh my gosh. I bet I know. This has happened once. Did Bella ever tell you ever of the time James kidnapped her?"

I growled. I remembered that day perfectly. How could James?! "Yes." I answered through gritted teeth.

"Well, it seems he has done this once again."

I was furious. Poor Bella. I wanted her now. In my arms. Safe. I'll make sure she is. "I'm going to start looking."

"Okay. We're going to call the police and tell them. However, I don't think it's safe to do that Edward. I really don't."

I sigh. "I know. But I want to."

Alice sighs too. "Fine. But, promise me. Don't get yourself killed."

"Alright. Talk to you later Alice."

"Bye."

I hang up and think for a minute.

That James is dead when I see him. I swear. I'll kill him for kidnapping and possibly hurting Bella.

I slip on my shoes and put on my jacket. I grab my keys and take off.

Don't worry my Bella. I'll save you.

* * *

**If you liked Jacob, sorry for killing him. It's been the plan since he was add. (A long time ago.) And, James has come back! Watch out! I've had this planned for a while too. I plan way too much. I'm somewhat sad. This story is almost over. But, I do need to get my other stories worked on and stuff. Now, review!!!! So Eddie can rescue Bellsie!!!!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	28. Chapter 27: When He Rescued Her

**Author's Note: Sorry that it's been a few days. Now, there is going to be 1-2 more chapters and an epilogue left. I'm going to ask you a few questions at the end. One I've already asked. I just want to make sure. Now, please read and review!!!! Plus, thanks to blackandivorykeys for the last line in the chappie! :D**

* * *

**~Chapter 27~  
...When He Rescued Her**

**EPOV**

Where was I to start?

Should I go check out the park for some clues? Should I start just driving around? Or should I go check with one of James' friends?

I thought over it for a minute. Third option it is.

I drive to Laurent's house and knock on his door. I had met Laurent when he came over to visit James. Laurent had given me his address too. So, here I am.

The door opens and I saw Laurent.

Laurent smiles at me. "Hey Edward. I'm guessing you want to know where Bella is."

I nod, no smile on my face. I just wanted my beloved Bella back with me.

Laurent nods and pulls out a notepad and pen. He starts scribbling down something. "This is the address. He's at an old abandoned ballet studio." Laurent rips the paper out and hands it to me.

_831 West Street_

I nod. "Thanks Laurent." I look up at him. He still had that smile on his face.

"You're welcome Edward." He closes the door as I run back to my car.

I grab my cell phone start dialing Emmett's cell. I might need back up.

"Have you found her yet?" Emmett asked when he answered, extreme worry in his loud voice.

"I know where she is. I'm just calling for back up."

"Alright. Jasper and I will be there soon. Where to?"

"You know where that old ballet studio is?" I start my car.

"Yeah. Bella use to take ballet lessons there. So did Alice."

"Well, that's where James took her."

"Okay. I'll see you soon."

I hang up and sped toward my destination.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

I woke up in a dim room. The only source of light was a TV that showed that plain, boring blue.

I tried to sit up, but I felt a pain shoot through my stomach. I groaned and dropped to the ground.

"I see you're finally awake my dearest." I hate that voice with a passion.

I watch as James started to stand in front of the TV. "Tell me Bella. Why do you always have to go and ruin my life? Why do you have to look so innocent? Why can't you be with me?"

I could puke, but this isn't the time to do that kind of thing. There is a high chance that James will kill me.

"So, you're not going to answer me?" James questioned, his head turning to the side slightly.

I don't answer. It wasn't worth it.

This made James angry. He walked over and stomped on my leg. I screamed in pain when I heard a big crack. I guess he's gotten stronger.

Tears streamed down my face. My leg hurt so badly. So did my stomach.

"So, are you going to answer me now?"

I just nodded slowly.

"Speak you idiot!" James slaps my cheek.

My cheek was burning from the force. A headache was starting. "Yes." I croaked out.

"Hmm? I didn't hear you. What did you say?" James looked amused; his ear cupped him his hand as if to amplify my voice.

"I'LL ANSWER YOU!!" I shouted at this dirty blonde haired imbecile.

James nodded with a sick smile on his face. "Good."

James started to move forward when I watched Edward walk behind James and then attack him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

I arrived at the ballet studio.

I was walking around when I heard noises.

I followed the sound and found James standing there and Bella lying on the ground with a pained expression on her beautiful face.

It hurt to see her like that.

"So, are you going to answer me now?"

I watch Bella nod.

"Speak you idiot!" James slaps my Bella's cheek. I bit back a growl. When James slapped Bella, the sound echoed off the walls and made me want to beat James senseless.

"Yes." Bella croaked out.

"Hmm? I didn't hear you. What did you say?" I watch James cup his ear in his hand ad if to amplify my love's voice.

"I'LL ANSWER YOU!!" Bella shouted at James, my evil brother.

James nods. "Good."

As James started to move forward, I made a choice. I started to walk up behind James.

Bella spots me as I attack James.

He falls to the ground and starts trying to get me off him. "What the hell?!"

James finally gets out from under me and looks at me. His mouth turns up into a sick smile. "Oh. Dear brother. Come here to save your little girlfriend? Sorry to burst your bubble, but she is mine now."

I was about to attack when I saw Jasper and Emmett pounce on him.

Emmett looks at Jasper. "I'll hold him down. You call the cops."

Jasper nods, gets up, and starts to dial 911.

I decide to check on Bella.

I ran over to her and crouched down in front of her. "What happened?"

Bella looks at me with tear-filled eyes. "My leg is broken."

"Okay. Don't worry. We're getting help."

Bella smiles sweetly at me. "Thank you Edward. For everything."

I grin back. "You're welcome my Bella." I lean down and press my lips to hers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

Ten minutes later, the cops and ambulance arrived.

As they put James into the back of the cop car, they put me on a gurney and loaded me up into the vehicle.

The drive to the hospital was so short since Edward was with me.

We made it to the hospital where Carlisle took care of me. He said I had three broken ribs and a broken leg. Carlisle said that it was a clean break.

Now, I'm just lying in a bed looking into Edward's eyes.

Investigators were supposed to be coming later to ask me questions about what happened.

"Edward? Will you always love me?" I ask. This question has been weighing my mind. I just have to make sure. To not worry.

Edward gives me a crooked grin. "Forever and always my love." With that, he kisses me. The fireworks start to go off in my head and I feel as if couldn't get better than this.

"Forever and always." I repeat when we pulled away. I feel a smile grow on my face.

That phrase may make me think of the song Forever & Always, but that doesn't mean when we say it that it means what the song is about.

The song is about a guy that use to say the phrase and didn't mean it. Well, I know that Edward means it. Therefore, I'm not going to think about that song when that phrase is said. Because, it is true when Edward says it. He pressed his lips to mine once more, sealing the meaning of forever and always.

* * *

**Now, the song that it's referring to is Forever & Always by Taylor Swift. Now, here are a few questions...  
**_Do you want a chapter that is about Jacob's funeral?  
Should there be a sequel?  
If there is a sequel, what do you want to see in it?  
If there is a sequel, when do you want me to start it?  
_**Now, please review so we can move on to the next chapter!!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	29. Chapter 28: With The Last Lesson

**Author's Note: Hey! Who hated that glitch thingy on fanfiction? I certainly did. Okay, this may short. But, it's got meaning. Now, I decided to do this side stories thing. All you have to do is go to my profile and check my stories. There should be one called Side Stories for It All Started. On there is Jacob's funeral. Then, if you want to read a specfic side stories, just review on there. Now, I e make an announcement about my challenge at the end. Now, read and review!!!**

* * *

**~Chapter 28~  
...With The Last Lesson**

_~2 months later (August)~_

**BPOV**

Today is my last piano lesson.

You may be wondering why it is my last lesson. It is because I have so much I need to do.

I have to practice for upcoming plays, write my poetry, hang out with Edward, spend time with the family, hang out with Edward, volunteer at the hospital, tutor 4th graders, and did I mention hang out with Edward?

Of course, I will practice if I have time, but I'm just too busy to have regular practices.

I walk up to the house I've gotten to know better since my first lesson.

That seems to be months ago. Well, it was.

I open the door and see Edward standing there waiting for me, a big crooked grin on his beautiful face. "Hey my Bella." Edward walks over to me and presses his lips to mine.

When we broke apart, we stared at each other. Love, adoration, and happiness showing in our eyes. I loved Edward with every fiber of my being. I mean, who wouldn't? He was perfect in his own way. He always there me like the amazing boyfriend he was.

But, what if he found somebody else? What if he suddenly saw me like The Snobs? What if…

I cut off those thoughts. That would be ridiculous. Edward loved me more than any of those other girls. He always will. Forever and always.

"Hey yourself." I give him a sweet smile, looking into his emerald green eyes. The trance was starting to take its effect.

I don't know how long we stood there, but Esme soon entered the room. "Hey Bella. How are you sweetheart?"

I looked at Esme and smiled. "I'm good Esme. How about you?"

"Wonderful." Esme looked between Edward and me. "How about you two come try this cake I just made?"

Edward and I nodded, heading toward the kitchen in a rush.

Here's the thing. When somebody says cake, we freak and start going for it. In other words, we love cake!

After eating what seemed to be the whole cake, we headed into the living room where the piano was.

I started to think about this being my last lesson. I could feel tears well up in my eyes. It's so sad that this is my last lesson. Piano lessons were how I met Edward. It feels as if I'm losing a part of myself. What if he found a new girlfriend through piano lessons? What if…

Okay. I really need to stop with the 'What ifs.' It's not going to happen. I can feel it in my gut.

After about 2 hours of practice, it was over.

Piano lessons were over. The tears were gathering I my eyes again and this time Edward saw.

Edward wrapped my small form in his huge arms and held me. "It'll be okay love. We still get to see each other. You are my life after all."

I smiled. He was so sweet, selfless, and caring. I was in a state of bliss. I never wanted him to go. I never wanted him to leave. I know you may find it strange 13 year old could know she is in love. Many may just say _'That girl is young and will one day have her heart broken by that boy. Too many people think they're in love at a young age and end up having a divorce. Just watch them do the same.'_

However, that's not how it's going to work out. We're not like all other young couples. We know what we want. We know what we need. We know whom we love. We know who our forever is. Each other.

Those people can talk all they want, but they'll never be right. We'll be right. It is meant to be.

I look up at Edward, smile still plastered to my face. "Thank you Edward. So much."

Edward looks lovingly down at me. "You're welcome. Anything for you my love."

I smile and cuddle into his side. It felt so right. So innocent. That's what our love was. Innocent love. Unlike other couples. Other couples' love was usually sexual love. That's what causes divorce a lot.

Innocent love. That's makes me think back to the time we watched Peter Pan. The one with the hidden kiss. The love between Wendy and Peter was so innocent and pure. You could tell. It wasn't hard to see. Like when they danced or when they kissed. It was innocent. They could have lasted if Peter would have stayed with her though.

I know Edward will be unlike Peter in that way. He'll never leave and neither will I. I doubt nothing can stop the love that happens between us.

We sat there for a few more minutes before I see that it is time to go. Of course, I would stay longer. However, Emmett and Alice were picking me up. I had to go.

I stand up and start to gather up my stuff.

When I had everything in my canary yellow book bag, I turned to look at Edward.

He looked so peaceful. It dazzled me to no end.

I heard the horn of Emmett's Jeep honk outside. I knew these last few minutes of the lesson. Of course I'll come here, but it's still sad.

I walked over to Edward where he pulled me into his embrace.

A few tears fell, but that's all.

When we pulled away from each other, we smiled. It was a small smile, but his made my heart go into over-drive.

"I'll call you tonight Edward." I locked my lips with his in a blissful kiss.

"Okay. Later Bella." Edward smiled when the kiss ended.

I waved and left to go back home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

Today is a good day. Because of Bella.

Because of her, I'm a new man. Before I met Bella, my life was so boring and I did anything fun. I was stubborn and wouldn't date anybody. Bella changed me.

Love is a powerful feeling when you give it a chance to spread through your veins. It takes over your heart and becomes a feeling that you can't help course throughout the rest of your existence.

Love is what I feel for Bella. I have for a long time. She is my everything. I will never let her go. No matter the situation.

Of course, I've heard the rumors about how Bella and I will never make it. I bet a million dollars they'll be wrong.

Bella and I are made for each other. We will make through it. Even if there are misunderstandings here and there, it'll be okay. Love will guide us. It's what is guiding us now.

Therefore, we will be who we are. We'll make it. We'll be there for each other. Because that's how we are. We care for the other too much to give them up. They are too important to just use and then throw away.

We're not like The Snobs or The Jocks. We are us. And being us is how we became one.

You have to be yourself when it comes to love. How else will you ever be with the one that you love more than life itself?

* * *

**Next is the epilogue!!! Can't wait. Remember to tell me if you want a sequel. Now, about the challenge. The due date has been changed to March 23rd. That gives you more time if you are in it. Now, if you want details on the challenge, go to my profile. It's on there. Now, review!!!!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	30. Epilogue

********

Author's Note: I know this is short, but I prefer to make my prologues and epilogues short. They're like overviews of the story. Lol. Guess what! There is over 500 reviews for this story! Ohmigosh! It's so cool. Now, read and review!!!

* * *

~Epilogue~

**BPOV**

By now, you should know that it all started with so many things.

More than just the first lesson or first kiss.

Other things like when Edward and I confessed or our dance party.

Those are that started it all.

Now, you may think it'll end when we die. But in my opinion, it'll live on.

Through our children and our children's children.

Our love will never be forgotten. It'll never end. Everything that happens from here starts something new.

It all started with my decision. The one I made so long ago.

I'm grateful I made the decision, because now I can be with my true love for as long as I live.

Maybe longer. Maybe forever.

* * *

****

Now, I've been thinking of a sequel of course. Now, I want to know what you want to see in it. (Besides a James reappearance) Also, when do you want me to start it? Okay, now review and I hope you enjoy reading my story!!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)


End file.
